la nueva secretaria sesshomaru y rin
by Escarlet.moon
Summary: ¡Que pasaria si sesshomaru se enamora primero de rin?... y por eso intente alejarla de su lado para no tener que admitirlo... ¿tendra el valor para romper su orgullo y enamorarla? o simplemente se quedara de brazos cruzados mientras el pasado se la arrebata... sesshomaru y rin
1. una tierna sonrisa

Holaa... Es mi primer fanfic asi que hize un historia un poco fuera de lo convencional y eso... pero chicos y chicas espero que les guste !ah! y por favor mandenme sus criticas u opiniones para saber que piensan sobre mi fic dentro de dos dias colgare uno más... gracias

* * *

**LA NUEVA SECRETARIA**

Ese día era un día especial, el cielo estaba despejado con unas cuantas nubes merodeando pero aun así era hermoso o simplemente perfecto para ella:, una chica de 20 años, dulce, tierna, sensible, y sobre todo muy inteligente tanto que aun estudiando en los últimos siglos de su carrera de Arquitectura ; empezó a trabajar, recomendada por sus maestros, en una de las empresas más poderosas del país; por su buen desempeño como estudiante y asistente de algunos que otros maestros ,había conseguido entrar en las empresas "TAISHO" ,claro que sería como principiante y aun así ella estaba feliz, pensaba que sería el día más feliz de su vida oh bueno así lo creía.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El día apestaba y era uno de los peores días para él, un chico arrogante, incomprensivo, sin sentimientos, y tan frio que las personas creían que su corazón era una roca. De pronto recordó que hoy vendría esa nueva estudiante que tanto le habían recomendado, para ocupar el puesto de su secretaria ya que "supuestamente" era la mejor, pero eso él lo probaría, odiaba a la gente nueva ya que pensaba que no sirven para mucho solo para retrasarlo en su trabajo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kagomeeeeeee, Viste mis zapatos llegare tarde- grito con todas sus fuerzas

Ya eran las 5:15 de la mañana aproximada mente y rin se apresuraba para no llegar tarde el primer día pues le habían comentado muchas cosas sobre su nuevo jefe "el ogro sesshomaru", aunque a Rin le parecía que habían exagerado, seguro solo era un hombre muy comprometido con su trabajo o algo por el estilo.

En la última repisa Rin!- respondía su hermana política kagome Higurashi – no entiendo porque tan temprano, llegaras antes de que abran la empresa-bromeo kagome, medio dormida.

Solo quiero ser puntual hermanita-respondió Rin con una tierna sonrisa formada en sus labios.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

YAKEN- Llamo en Voz Alta

Si amo bonito- dijo su leal sirviente apresurándose a entrar y agachar la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Prepara el auto de inmediato-dijo con una voz fría.

De inmediato-respondió y salió de la habitación de prisa para llegar rápidamente a una parte de la casa donde se guardaban los autos y camionetas del señor.

Mi amo odia estos días, y por eso está molesto que mal, si fuera por mí siempre serian días grises pensaba

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El tráfico fue horrible y rin no veía las horas de llegada

Me despedirán -pensaba mientras veía por la ventanilla

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo la empresa que daba unas cuadras más allá,

Si me bajo podría ir caminando, bueno corriendo así llegare más temprano

Kawaii, ya se lo que voy a hacer-dijo con entusiasmo bajándose del transporte.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras que Yaken por otro lado estaba muy asustado por lo que le diría a su amo si le preguntaba porque no avanzaban…

YAKEN...DATE PRISA...-dijo con una voz fría y aburrida

S…sí Señor- respondió Yaken con una voz temerosa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rin caminaba con un poco de prisa para llegar bien temprano el primer día, ya tan solo le faltaba cruzar el parque para llegar.

De pronto en el medio del parque rin se detiene algo llamo tanto la atención de aquella jovencita tan dulce que no se pudo resistir a detenerse aun sin pensarlo se detuvo….

Esas son… flores de...

Sakura, son realmente hermosas- dijo mientras sacaba una del árbol.

~En ese momento rin la olio y sonriso tiernamente tanto que cualquiera que la hubiera visto se hubiera enamorado de esa tan tierna e inocente sonrisa.~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru que se había aburrido de estar en ese tráfico ordeno a Yaken que baje la ventanilla de su camioneta, quería tomar aire fresco para no matar a yacen por demorarse, pero en ese momento observo algo o alguien que lo sorprendió

¿Quién es esa mujer? pensó… sus corazón se aceleró al ver tan tierna sonrisa y algo en aquella mujer lo encanto casi como si lo hubieran hechizado en un conjuro del que no quería despertar tan solo... Quería verla

Pero el auto avanzo y a pocos minutos ya habían llegado a la empresa


	2. ¿nervios?

**LA NUEVA SECRETARIA**

Aún en su mente circulaba una y otra vez la imagen de la mujer del parque, una parte de si se preguntaba ¿la volveré a ver? Mientras que la otra decía solo es una mujer ordinaria, no merece ni si quiera que la haiga visto. Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza, mientras intentaba creer en lo segundo…

¡Señor Sesshomaru! La nueva secretaria esta aquí-dijo una mujer que se acercaba a él para entregarle un sobre.

El vio el sobre de reojo

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto secamente

Es el currículo de la nueva secretaria su padre me lo acaba de entregar me dijo que lo leyera después de conocerla, que se sorprendería y que tenia suerte de que una mujer así trabaje con nosotros- respondió como tratando de sonar igual que el gran inu no taisho.

¡Déjalo en mi escritorio!, ¿Dónde está esa mujer?- pregunto

En su oficina señor- respondió rápidamente

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rin no dejaba de admirar la vista era hermosa y estaba un poco nerviosa por conocer a su jefe, ya había conocido al dueño de la empresa y fue un bonito momento en su vida

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

Entra a una oficina muy grande con un escritorio lleno de papeles y folders, con algunos adornos y muchas cosas más…

Pase por favor señorita Higurashi - le dice una voz amigable detrás de un sillón.

Buenos días- responde rin con una voz dulce como agradeciendo el gesto de que la otra persona hable con tal amabilidad

Es un gusto y honor conocerla- le dice el hombre volteando y dejándose ver.

Era un hombre alto con cabello plata y ojos dorados, la piel blanca y con una sonrisa tierna, amable y cariñosa brotando de sus labios.

Es más honor para mí señor, siempre he admirado su trabajo y sinceramente es más que un privilegio conocer a una persona como usted, será un gusto si usted me dejara trabajar con ustedes en las empresas "TAISHO"- respondió rin con una voz de felicidad y admiración para la persona que siempre idolatro.

Gracias por lo halagos señorita higurashi, bueno no es necesario esperar más para darle la mi respuesta y es la siguiente:

*Mi primer punto es: usted tiene los más altos calificativos en toda la universidad, sinceramente no había visto a una persona con esos calificativos, los cuales sinceramente me causaron una buena impresión.

*El segundo es: siendo joven y tan llena de vida como demuestra y también siendo una persona de una belleza singular, sabe valorar las cosas y las oportunidades que se le presentan, como me han contado algunos maestros suyos que curiosamente también fueron alguna vez los míos, esas cosas no se encuentran fácil todas las características que usted reúne son admiradas por mí.

*El tercero y último: como usted sabrá tengo dos hijos el mayor "Sesshomaru" y el menor "inuyasha" quisiera pedirle un favor, por Sesshomaru no tengo ningún problema es una de las cabezas principales que hacen de esta empresa una de las mejores, pero Inuyasha mi hijo menor, bueno el es un dolor de cabeza para su hermano por eso quiero que lo ayudes mas a él.

¿Puedes cumplir con mi último punto y el favor que te pido?- pregunto finalmente.

Sí señor, prometo poner todo mi empeño y esforzarme para que el señor Inuyasha deje de ser un dolor de cabeza para el señor Sesshomaru- respondió con una sonrisa en la cara llena de felicidad.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Rin aun lado del escritorio se había tomado la atribución de acercarse a la ventana de esa oficina para observar el paisaje mientras recordaba…pero de pronto escucho una voz detras que la asusto

¡Debería estar sentada, no es la dueña de esta oficina como para que se atreva a acercarse más de lo debido a mi escritorio y pasear como le plazca en mi oficina!- dijo Sesshomaru con una voz de autoridad y molestia

Ah Rin se le erizo aun mas la piel al escuchar esa voz que no era para nada dulce, ni sutil, ni tampoco amable con ella, cuanta diferencia hay entre su padre y el señor Sesshomaru -pensó

¡Saluda como es debido, que novata mas maleducada, a ese paso tendré que despedirte hoy mismo!- dijo aun más serio y con mas molestia en su voz

No, lo siento mucho- dijo bajando la cabeza y volteando rápidamente - no volverá a pasar señor Sesshomaru- y alzando la cara y sonriendo dijo- mi nombre es Rin... Rin Higurashi,su nueva secretaria, mucho gusto…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al verla su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, también sintió como los nervios le recorrían el cuerpo y lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue "Es...Ella, pero ¿Cómo es posible? Es la mujer del parque... y esta sonriéndome, ¿Por qué me siento nervioso?, NO, tranquilízate Sesshomaru, no puedes perder la calma por una mujer como ella, una simple secreta…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Señor Sesshomaru se encuentra bien?- Lo interrumpió una voz dulce y amable- disculpe la atribución pero ¿no quiere que le traiga un vaso de agua?

No, gracias- dijo con una voz un tanto suave y amable

Rin sonrió aun mas, con una sonrisa que le agradecía por su amabilidad al contestar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Por qué le agradecí? Nunca lo he hecho y ahora ¿le agradezco a una simple secretaria? ¿Qué esta pasándome?, contrólate Sesshomaru. Pero ¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso y más cuando sonríe de esa manera?, tengo que hacer que deje de sonreír, contrólate Sesshomaru - pensaba

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Señorita Higurashi, en este momento tengo muchas cosas que hacer vuelva mañana será su primer día de trabajo- le dijo con su habitual voz fría e inexpresiva.

¡Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, le aseguro que no tendrá ningún problema con mi persona!- le dijo con una voz más seria- bueno me retiro, que tenga un buen día, hasta luego- dijo con su voz seria y una sonrisa marcando sus labios.

Al salir de la habitación Rin paso por el costado de Sesshomaru, dejándole respirar su perfume y sentir un poco su calor, esto hizo que Sesshomaru vuelva a recordar esa sonrisa...


	3. sal de mi cabeza

_holaaa chicos lo siento po no colgar rapido el tercer capitulo porq se me presentaron incovenientes mi ordenador se malogro y no podia sacar el tercer capitulo asi que cree otro que esta mejor ahh y un saludo especial a cruxmarie y este capitulo te lo dedico gracias por tu review y hay me encatnta describir a un sesshomaru tan lindoo kia  
_

* * *

**LA NUEVA SECRETARIA**

Al día siguiente Rin se levanto con la misma hora del día anterior para otra vez no llegar tarde, esta vez no se distraería con las flores de sakura, aunque eran tan hermosas para ella…. Aun estaba un poco somnolienta pero en lo primero que pensó era en el señor Sesshomaru, ese hombre de cabello plata y ojos dorados, pues es que esas características para ella eran SINGULARES, nunca había visto a un hombre con esos rasgos y es rostro tan fino...

¿Su hermano el señor Inuyasha tendrá lo mismos rasgos?-pensaba con curiosidad e intriga

Ahh... Por lo que me dijeron el señor inuyasha se comporta peor que un niño…-pensaba suspirando y preparándose mentalmente a lidiar con eso

Aunque… me dijeron que era tan bueno y amable como un niño… jajaja hay que bueno que tenga la suerte de trabajar con el señor Sesshomaru y el señor Inuyasha….- sonreía muy feliz Rin

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hoy la veré de nuevo…-se levanto con esas palabras en su cabeza y un sentimiento raro en el estomago

¡MIERDA! Porque dije eso- dijo con un tono molesto, frio y grotesco

Humm esa muchachita no debe tener más de 20 años, pero… ¿por qué mi padre la contrato?... Si bien es cierto que tiene un alma caritativa y toda esa estupidez, pero… El viejo siempre elige a los mejores para los empleados.

– y entrecerrando los ojos dijo-

El nunca contrataría a alguien inexperto, ya que el viejo cuida muy bien sus intereses… ¿Por qué contrataría a una chiquilla? ¿Qué tiene esa chiquilla, y Porque rayos mi padre la contrato? Humm…. Me gustaría saberlo….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

^suena el teléfono^

Espero no haberte despertado…-decía una vos por el contestador

Bueno supongo que no… quiero hablar contigo de tu nueva secretaria así que contesta…

-Sesshomaru tomo el teléfono y contesto la llamada-

¡Dime!-contesto con un tono enojado el estaba sumamente molesto porque lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y eso era algo que el odiaba.

¡Quería preguntarte si ya viste sus calificativos o su curricular!- dijo con un tono de voz irónico y curioso.

¡NO! y no me interesa, solo espero que no me sea un estorbo porque la despediré inmediatamente-dijo con su habitual tono serio y frio

Bueno por eso no te preocupes… ¡ah! y una cosa más ella solo te ayudara con lo que tú le pidas pero…-dijo con un tono de que le iba a da una noticia que quizá moleste mas a Sesshomaru

Pero… ¡QUE!- decía haciendo su tono de voz aún mas frio y haciendo notar su molestia.

Ella te ayudara con lo que necesites pero… no estará a tu disposición el día completo pues le he pedido un favor especial, que es el de ayudar a tu hermano con la empresa en lo esencial para que no sea un dolor de cabeza para ti y es por eso que no podrá servirte a ti por completo es mas tu hermano la tendrá más horas, pero dudo que tengas quejas de la señorita higurashi- dijo con su tono cálido habitual

Así que al inepto de inuyasha le darás a una novata para que lo ayude –bufo haciendo notar el sarcasmo que usaba.

Bueno hijo mío, tienes razón en que la señorita higurashi es una novata pero te impresionaras, apenas abras el sobre que te mande entregar (el sobre del segundo capítulo "el curricular")-sin decir nada más corto la llamada dejando a un Sesshomaru algo molesto por la idea de compartir a rin con el imbécil de inuyasha….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Solo espero que al tarado de inuyasha ni se le ocurra molestar a rin ¡PORQUE LO MATO! esas palabras pasaron como una ráfaga en su mente…

Maldita sea... niña, ya salte de mi mente- dijo en un tono un tanto desesperado por dejar de recordar esa tierna sonrisa

Saliendo estrepitosamente de su cama

¡Ya es tarde! –Dijo mirando el cielo que lucia más claro y en cierta forma rara, parecía más cálido que los otros días- si no me apresuro no la veré- pensó mientras llamaba a su sirviente

YAKEN- dijo con su habitual voz fría y seca

~ Un hombre se apresura a entrar a la habitación~

Sí, señor Sesshomaru- respondió con su voz temerosa habitual

Prepara el auto- dijo con voz autoritaria

Partiremos apenas esté listo- dijo caminando hacia su closet donde estaban un montón trajes. Y todos ellos eran muy finos y elegantes

Pe… pero ¿no va a desayunar señor?- dijo el hombre con voz temerosa

A lo que Sesshomaru lanzo una mirada asesina ya que a él no le gustaba volver a repetir las cosas y tampoco ser cuestionado al dar sus órdenes.

Enseguida amo bonito- dijo el hombre apresurándose a salir con una cara de miedo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~En uno de los taxis de la ciudad se podía observar a una chica preocupada por la hora en que llegaría a su trabajo~

Ya es muy tarde- se decía mirando su reloj

Hay que mal llegare tarde mi primer día- decía un poco nerviosa y triste

Pues como al día anterior se le había hecho tarde por su descuido al estar atrapada entre sus pensamientos y tener ese incidente que la hizo demorarse toda la mañana

Humm gracias hermanita- dijo en voz alta con un tono feliz mientras recordaba el motivo de su tardanza

_**FLASH BACK**_

¡Hay!-grito una chica desde el baño

¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto kagome con un poco de miedo y curiosidad

¡Me la corte! -dijo con una voz rin chillona

Hay que chica tan descuidad eres – rio kagome mientras tomaba un frasquito de su cajón y se lo llevaba a rin

Perdón es que… me distraje- le dijo rin con una voz un poco apenada y con su habitual puchero y carita de perrito abandonado que hacia cuando pedía disculpas

Jajaja rin no hagas eso – le dijo kagome riendo de su puchero y su carita de perrito abandonado.

Haber déjame ver tu herida si…- le dijo kagome con una voz maternal pues ella sabía que a rin le gustaba esa voz, así que siempre que estaba mal le hablaba de esa forma para que se sintiera en cierta forma mejor

~ Rin saco la toalla que cubría sus piernas para dejarle ver a kagome un corte no tan profundo, pero un poco largo que iba de la mitad de su pie hasta el comienzo de su rodilla en vertical pero no se notaba tanto~

Hay rin que niña tan descuidada- dijo kagome con una voz de dolor mirando a rin.

Perdón kagome-le dijo rin haciendo el puchero y la carita que hacia sonreír siempre a kagome.

Ya no te preocupes hermanita – dijo kagome riendo

Además es a ti a quien le duele- le dijo inclinándose y abriendo el frasquito

Esto ardera un poco hermanita aguanta si… con esto cerrara rápido y no dejara ninguna marca- le decía a rin mientras le aplicaba una crema sobre la herida

¡Hay…..! – Grito rin – eso arde- se quejaba mientras kagome le soplaba la herida un poco asustada por los gritos de su hermanita

Perdón pero si lo echaba de a pocos iba a doler más – le dijo a rin

Además solo arde un instante y luego ni lo sentirás- le dijo kagome a rin sonriéndole lo más amable que podía y repitiendo el tono de voz de las palabras del comercial del producto

~lo que hizo sonreír a rin quien ya no sentía nada de ardor~

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

~Sesshomaru hizo detener a yaken en medio del parque~

No está -pensó mientras que con sus ojos examinaba cada rincón del parque para ver si la encontraba

¿Pero qué tontería estoy haciendo?- se pregunto así mismo aun mirando los últimos rincones del parque con la esperanza de verla correr hacia el trabajo.

Quizá ya… ¿habrá llegado? Mejor la espero allí- pensó con un sentimiento de tristeza pues él quería que ella sea la primera persona que vea antes de entrar a trabajar

Vamos- le ordeno a yaken con su habitual voz fría

Enseguida señor- dijo yaken arrancando el auto y saliendo de prisa del parque

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya llegamos mi señor – le decía yaken saliendo del auto rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a su señor

~Sesshomaru bajo elegantemente del auto como siempre y empezó a encaminase a su oficina cuando de pronto…~

Una chica bajaba de un taxi agradeciendo y al correr para entrar casi choca con el

¡Ahh! – dijo la mujer asustada

Perdóneme señor- le decía la chica un poco asustada y agachando su cabeza en señal de respeto para luego levantarla y admirarlo por unos segundos

A lo que Sesshomaru ni volteo a verla, pero ya sabía de quien se trataba, a él le gustaba la sensación de que ella lo mirara fijamente y solo a él y no a yaken ni a los presentes solo… a el

Preséntese en mi oficina en veinte minutos- ordeno con una voz seria mientras avanzaba

Sí, señor taisho- respondió rápidamente agachando nuevamente la cabeza

Lo que aprovecho Sesshomaru para mirarla de reojo y admirar su belleza y la candidez que emanaba de esa mujer de tan frágil y delicada figura.


	4. mi decisión

La nueva secretaria

~ entra a su oficina y cierra la puerta y va a dejarse caer sobre su silla principal~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¡Haa!… sesshomaru ¿Qué haces? – Se dijo así mismo en un tono recriminatorio

Humm… Así que esperando a una mujer ordinaria, a una simple y común secretaria. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? El gran sesshomaru esperando a una secretaria, eso es inconcebible, es estúpido. NO… yo no soy ni seré esa clase de hombre débil – pensaba, aun recordando ese rostro, esa figura y esa sonrisa.

Yo puedo tener a cualquier mujer a mis pies Ja… y solo esperando a una, no sabía cuan bajo podía caer – se recriminaba mientras sentía como su corazón se derretía por esa tan dulce sonrisa que lo había vuelto un tonto…

Concéntrate, estas en la oficina- se dijo finalmente en voz alta mientras se liberaba de su batalla entre reconocer sus sentimientos o dejar que gane su orgullo de hombre.

Haa! ¿Haber humm con que empiezo hoy?- se preguntaba

~ Cuando de pronto observa un sobre que decía "curricular sñrt. Higurashi"~

¿Por qué mi padre estará tan interesado en que yo vea sus calificativos y curricular?-dijo en voz alta

Haber veremos…- dijo con una voz de interés abriendo el sobre

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~tocan la puerta~

¿Quién ES?- pregunto con un tono de realmente molesto

¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpirme?- pregunto con el mismo tono pero más frio y menos molesto

Lo… siento señor- dijo una voz dulce y amable

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Esa voz tan dulce resonaba en su cabeza y estrujaba su frio corazón

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pero ya pasaron los veinte minutos, señor- prosiguió la dulce voz

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Reacciona sesshomaru decide ahora ¿serás un hombre débil ante una simple secretaria o guardaras tu postura de dueño futuro de las empresas "Taisho"?-le preguntaba su conciencia

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Vuelve dentro de una hora, ahora estoy ocupado-dijo con una voz fría y grotesca

Como usted diga señor- dijo esa voz un poco más atemorizada

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Muy bien… mi decisión está tomada, yo no seré uno más de esos tipos que se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos, yo soy Sesshomaru Taisho así que esa simple secretaria no me afecta en nada…- se decía mientras intentaba creerlo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~tomando el sobre de nuevo y terminando de abrirlo, algo hizo que se sorprendiera~

NO PUEDE SER - dijo en una voz exaltada examinando uno a uno los papeles que en ese sobre residían.

~ un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados entra a la oficina~

¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru? ¿Porque lloras como niñita?- le pregunta en tono burlo arrebatándole los papeles de las manos

¿De quién es e…sto?- pregunta tartamudeando y viendo a su hermano sorprendido

De la nueva secretaria- responde sesshomaru con un tono de voz serio, recién saliendo de su asombro

Auchh... jajaja así que… una simple secretaria le gano al gran Sesshomaru en calificativos, Ja… y bueno eso que tú siempre tuviste el apoyo de padre con tus trabajos, aunque tu puntaje siempre fue el mejor… es ella quien te supero, como tú la llamarías una "simple secretaria" ¿No? Sesshomaru- dijo Inuyasha en un tono burlón

CALLATE….- grito sesshomaru exaltado y aun sorprendido

CALLATE O TE MATO INUYASHA…- prosiguió con un tono amenazador pues no le gusto que se burlara de el

Está bien… cálmate…- dijo con una voz temerosa

Espera un minuto… - dijo con intriga intentando no hacer notar su voz que todavía seguía asustado

Sesshomaru acaso esa mujer – decía en voz entrecortada de la impresión

¿Esa mujer que?- dijo sesshomaru con una voz fría y molesta

Esa mujer tiene las mismas calificaciones de padre, eso quiere decir que esa mujer ordinaria alcanzo los calificativos más altos del país- dijo sonriendo con emoción (como un niño cuando recibe el mejor juguete)

¡Wow!, Y esa mujer será mi secretaria que suerte no sesshomaru- dijo Inuyasha aun sonriendo y sentándose cómodamente en una de las sillas de la oficina de sesshomaru

Deja de decir idioteces Inuyasha y ya vete a tu oficina, a mi esa novata no me sorprende- dijo sesshomaru con un tono frio y realmente molesto, lanzándole una mirada de odio al sobre, que se encontraba a un lado de su escritorio

Está bien sesshomaru- dijo parándose y saliendo con una sonrisa

¡Haa! y por cierto voy a estar con Rin todo el día, solo te aviso para que no le traigas problemas si no se presenta en tu oficina- dijo saliendo rápidamente de la oficina

~ En la oficina vacía de personas él pensaba con cierta agriedad~

Es imposible que mi secretaria me halla…- no pudo completar la frase, el orgullo no lo dejaba completarla

Esa novata no puede dejarme en ridículo, NO… puede, será peor si todos de la empresa se enteran, tengo que despedirla. Esa novata no puede ni debe estar más tiempo en la empresa – decía sesshomaru hablando desde su orgullo de hombre que fue dañado por el ridículo en que lo dejo su nueva secretaria…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pero sesshomaru sentía algo en su pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo, quizás era… ¿orgullo por ella? No, no podía ser, aunque… a él lo había impresionado mucho, esa mujer por: su belleza, su voz seria, su voz dulce, su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que lo ponía nervioso y ahora su inteligencia, esa mujer era perfecta- pensaba, mientras se perdía en ese hermoso y pacifico mar de recuerdos donde aparecía ella.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~ tocan la puerta de la oficina interrumpiéndolo de nuevo~

Soy su nueva secretaria puedo pasar- le dijo esa voz amable

Entra… – respondió sesshomaru con su habitual voz fría y seria

~entra a la oficina una mujer alta de cabello azabache amarrado en un moño elegante y grandes ojos chocolate, vestida elegantemente con una falda negra hasta la rodilla, que resaltaba sus piernas, un saco que hacia juego con la falda y un broche que llevaba en el cabello~

~Al admirarla sesshomaru se da cuenta de un corte que tiene en la pierna~

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Inmediatamente la cabeza de sesshomaru se llenó de preguntas como:

¿Dónde se lo habrá hecho? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Cómo? –pero la pregunta que lo atormento más fue:

¿QUIÉN SE LO HABRÁ HECHO?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~la mujer de cabello azabache se da cuenta de la mirada de sesshomaru hacia su pierna derecha ~

*hay si me regaña ¿Qué le digo?*- pensaba asustada

¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto sesshomaru ocultando el nerviosismo en el que ella lo ponía y quería escuchar su nombre de esos labios que propiciaban tan tierna sonrisa

Me llamo Rin señor Taisho, me disculpo si no me presente correctamente ayer- dijo Rin inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~Mientras rin decía su nombre sesshomaru estaba enredado en sus pensamientos y dudas~

¿Cómo le pregunto?- se dijo asimismo…

Luego de un momento de pensarlo

Ya lo tengo… - se dijo sonriendo para sí mismo

%%%%%%%%%%%%

~sesshomaru espera hasta que rin termine de hablar y procede a investigar sobre su herida~

Muy bien, señorita Rin, es inaceptable que algún trabajador de esta empresa venga con cortes y menos mi secretaria ¿Cuál es su explicación?- dijo con un tono de autoridad

Ah... yo... lo siento señor Taisho no volverá a pasar… vera me… corte… por accidente- dijo tímidamente pues a rin le dio vergüenza decir que se cortó con el depilador en la ducha, así que solo dijo una pequeña parte que en fin era verdad.

~A sesshomaru esa respuesta no le agrado pues Rin no le decía bien cómo sucedieron las cosas~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Preocupándote por una simple secretaria- sonó en su cabeza mientras sus ojos no podían dejar de verla.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~sesshomaru se levanta de su silla y se dirige a un mueble de su oficina de la cual saca papeles ~

Quiero que termines de revisar esto para mañana, Rin-dijo volteándose hacia ella y dejándole ver un gran manojo de papeles

Ah… claro señor Taisho- dijo Rin con nerviosismo, mirando toda esa cantidad de papeles asustada pues sabía que no lo terminaría y menos con Inuyasha ya que tenía que pasar el día con él.

Si no lo terminas considérate fuera de las empresas Taisho- dijo con voz seria entregándole el manojo que a duras penas Rin podía sostener pues eran tantas hojas, que le pesaban

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru sintió una punzada en el pecho al decir eso, pero no podía permitir a Rin en la empresa, pues si los demás se enteran él sería el hazme reír porque tampoco podía despedirlos a todos. Estaba decidido, guardaría con recelo ese sobre y tendría que despedirla, pero… como no podía sin motivo era por eso que el hallaría uno oh… haría uno

%%%%%%%%%%%

Pero señor Taisho- dijo rin protestando

Sesshomaru- dijo interrumpiendo a rin- desde ahora me llamaras señor sesshomaru y estoy ocupado ahora. Será mejor que te vallas y termines esos papeles si quieres seguir en esta empresa- sentencio sesshomaru dando por terminada el tiempo de permanencia de Rin en su oficina.

Ah… si como no…- dijo Rin preocupada a la misma vez que iba saliendo de la oficina.


	5. mi jefe inuyasha

La nueva secretaria

~ en la oficina de el menor de los Taisho se encontraba una mujer de cabello azabache esperando, preocupada por lo que haria si no solucionaba bien un problema ~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"si no lo terminas considerate fuera de las empresas taisho"- se repetia como un eco en la cabeza de rin

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¡ahh! Y ahora que puedo hacer- decia con una voz abatida por el peso de la responsabilidad

¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?- dijo inuyasha que habia escuchado a Rin

~rin se asusto y voltio rapidamente para ver de donde provenia esa voz~

Hola supongo que eres mi nueva secretaria , yo soy inuyasha - dijo con una voz amable y amistosa.

Yo soy Rin Higuarshi señor Taisho y si efectivamente soy su nueva secretaria- dijo rin con una voz un poco sorprendida y amable

No me digas ni señor, ni Taisho, porfavor solo inuyasha, esas cosas me hacen sentir viejo- añadio con cierta mueca de disgusto- y a ti ¿te puedo llamar rin? – pregunto con inocensia, como si de un niño se tratase

Claro señ… ¡ahmm! Inuyasha- dijo rin corrigiendose la palabra señor con una voz amable, estaba feliz de que el señor inuyasha sea tan gentil y amable como su padre

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El señor sesshomaru es muy diferente al señor Inuyasha, si no fuera por esos singulares rastros que son iguales en ellos diría que no son hermanos, el señor Inuyasha es igual que un niño, mientras que el señor sesshomaru, es un hombre que parece que no sintiera, pero bueno dicen que los hombres así son los más sensibles y tiernos y dulces… ¡ahh! Qué lindo seria si fuera él así, ¡humm! ¿Me pregunto si será así? Humm… bueno no es de mi incumbencia, será mejor que no lo enoje, bueno más de lo que ya está…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Humm y bueno me dirás por que estas preocupada Rin – dijo Inuyasha con curiosidad, sacándola de sus pensamientos

¡Ahh! Es que el señor sesshomaru me dejo muchos papeles que tengo que revisar y bueno… esos papeles me mantendrán todo el día ocupada ya que debo terminarlos para mañana sino… - inclinando un poco la cabeza y bajando un poco el tono de su voz alegre por uno de tristeza prosiguió- seré despedida

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Así que eso es lo que hará jajaja al final resultó ser un cobarde, despedirla seria la salida más fácil pero no lo dejare- pensaba Inuyasha

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

No te preocupes Rin, yo te ayudare y de paso me enseñas sobre esas cosas aburridas- dijo Inuyasha con una voz optimista y amigable, intentando ocultar su sonrisa malvada

¿De verdad Inuyasha?- pregunto rin con una cara de sorpresa y esperanza

Pues claro, pero después… ¿podemos comprar helado y paletas de dulce?- pregunto poniendo la cara como un niño cuando espera un regalo por portarse bien

~ Rin se rio, ya no le cabía duda su jefe era como un niño, lo cual le pareció tierno~

Muchas gracias Inuyasha, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos desde ya?- le pregunto con una voz maternal

Si… así más pronto comeremos paletas y helados- respondió Inuyasha feliz

Si, ahora vuelvo Inuyasha – dice con una voz amable y respetuosa

~sale de la oficina de Inuyasha con rumbo hacia su escritorio donde residían los papeles que el señor sesshomaru le había entregado~

~Sesshomaru vio cuando rin salía de la oficina de Inuyasha~

%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Qué hacía en esa oficina? Y ¿porque no avanza con los papeles que le entregue?, que acaso ¿quiere ser despedida?, pensé que pondría de su parte, además con su inteligencia esos papeles serán fáciles quizá la cantidad la demorara pero si controla el tiempo acabara antes del amanecer- pensaba mientras se acercaba a ella

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rin- sesshomaru la llamo con una voz clara, fría y seria

Ahh… señor, dígame ¿necesita algo? – rin voltea para contestar al llamado con una voz clara y neutra para que no sienta la preocupación que todavía tenia

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5

¿Qué me pasa sigo con estos estúpidos nervios? Ja sí que es patético, solo es una secretaria ordinaria no debería darle mucho interés… si no termina los papeles para mañana estará fuera de esta empresa así que no tengo porque preocuparme… quizá no la veré mas

Ahh pero no quiero…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Deberías estar terminando los papeles que te entregue esta mañana, no deberías confiarte tanto en que…- sesshomaru se queda callado por estar dialogando consigo mismo y tratando de calmar sus nervios era la primera vez que hablaba sin darse cuenta, sin analizar sus palabras y lo peor era que ni siquiera supo porque dijo eso, solo… quería decirle que no se confiara en que no podía despedirla, de que algo no lo dejaba.

¿En qué…?- pregunto viéndolo a la cara un poco confundida, notando algo extraño

En que… como mi padre te contrato y te pidió ese favor de ayudar a mi hermano, yo no pueda despedirte, quien está a cargo de la empresa soy yo, así que si para mañana no terminas con los papeles ve considerándote fuera de esta empresa- dijo con una voz autoritaria, pero con un toque amable y gentil casi sin darse cuenta

No se preocupe señor, mañana a primera hora estarán esos papeles, los he analizado son fáciles y un tanto sencillos, solo por la cantidad demorare quizá solo hasta el anochecer ya que también tengo que enseñarle cosas a su hermano aun así no tendrá ningún problema con mi trabajo- le respondió Rin con una voz dulce y amable conjunta con una sonrisa

Eso espero- le respondió mientras admiraba sus ojos en secreto.

Señor en este momento también me iba a dirigir a su oficina, como su secretaria es mi deber hacerle recordar sus citas pendientes y me temo que si no sale en unos quince minutos no llegara puntual con la señora Kagura, en el restaurant que quedaron para planificar los detalles de su nueva mansión, ya mande a preparar su coche y revise las reservaciones del restaurant y todo está en orden- le informo Rin a sesshomaru mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa amable y con una voz seria pero gentil

Rin, tu iras a esa cita con Kagura y tomaras nota de lo que se le antoja- dijo con una voz seria y fría

~ A lo que Rin abrió los ojos de la impresión y parpadeo dos veces rápidas volteando a ver hacia otro lado para no dejar tan en claro su preocupación~

Pe…pero señor yo tengo que terminar mi trabajo y si asisto a esa cita no lo terminare ni aun me pasara toda la noche, usted es consciente de que es o bueno son muchos… papeles- dijo rin con un cierto toque de preocupación en su voz y sin sonreír por la impresión

Deberías aprender a no poner peros y acatar mis órdenes, no me gusta repetirlas si dije que iras a esa cita es porque así será ¿entiendes?- respondió sesshomaru regañándola

~ Inuyasha salía de su oficina cuando escucho lo que sesshomaru y rin hablaban, cosa que lo molesto mucho ya que era una injusticia de sesshomaru atarearla de tanto trabajo en su primer día, así que no lo dejaría cometer tal injusticia con esa chica~

Quizá ella entienda pero yo no- dijo Inuyasha entrometiéndose con una voz que claramente expresaba su molestia- me lo podrías explicar, hermano porque quieres que ella valla y no la dejas terminar su trabajo que no te basta con agobiarla con un montón de papeles ¿Qué buscas? ¿Lo que quieres no será sacarla de la empresa? Crees que no sé lo que tramas, pues te equivocas si tan solo piensas que lo permitiré así que lo siento hermano que rin pasara todo el día conmigo- dijo Inuyasha con un tono sumamente enojado al defender a Rin- por lo tanto no ira- termino diciendo con una voz más relajada

Inuyasha NO TE INTROMETAS- dijo mirándolo con unos ojos de enojo y una vos tan seria y molesta que hasta daba miedo- si yo mando algo se por qué lo hago, en cualquiera que sea el caso eres el menos indicado como para intentar darme ordenes ya que si no fueras mi hermano y te perteneciera la mitad de la empresa hace mucho que estarías fuera, así que será mejor que te abstengas de entrometerte en mis decisiones y no intervengas ni en lo más MINIMO- dijo con una voz fría y sumamente enojada lanzando una mirada que hasta a Rin le dio un poco de temor que quizá valla a agredir a Inuyasha

~ A lo que rin cansada de ver como peleaban se interpuso entre ellos y tomo la palabra~

Por favor Inuyasha no intervengas no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, confié en mí, podre con esto- dijo Rin con una voz amable mirándolo y sonriéndole para que se tranquilice- Por otro lado señor Sesshomaru me disculpo por los peros antes puestos, doy mi palabra que no volverá a pasar- le respondió viéndolo con ojos fríos y con una voz tan seria que hasta a Inuyasha lo dejo un poco sorprendido

~ A lo que sesshomaru, respondió con una cambio de tema y de decisión~

Rin, prepárese en cinco minutos salimos a una tienda a que se compre ropa para ir a la cita con Kagura no se olvide de llevar su ordenador y una libreta- dijo con la misma vos fría y seria de siempre y volteando a su oficina


	6. mi jefe sesshomaru

La nueva secretaria

~ En el auto hiba una apenada, un poco molesta y un tanto sonrojada jovensita recordando lo que paso despues que el señor sesshomaru ordenara que ella asistiria con él a la cita con la señora kagura; Junto a ella hiba un joven de cabello plateado y semblante serio pero con marcas de enojo en su inexpresivo rostro al recordar todo lo que su padre le dijo despues de su problema con Inuayasha y Rin~

Flash back (RIN)

Rin, prepárese en cinco minutos salimos a una tienda a que se compre ropa para ir a la cita con Kagura no se olvide de llevar su ordenador y una libreta- dijo con la misma vos fría y seria de siempre volteando a su oficina

~A lo que rin solo asiente pero antes de que hiciera algun otro movimiento interviene otra ves Inuyasha~

¿siges creyendo que te dejare cometer esta injusticia?- dijo inuyasha tomando la mano de Rin y jalandola hacia su oficina

Sesshomaru por su parte voltea a verlo y solo dice un amenazador y tan frio como el hielo- "sueltala"

A lo que Inuyasha voltea a mirarlo a los ojos y pone su mano en la muñeca de Rin quien lo mira sorprendida

Porfavor Inuyasha no agrande el problema los demas empleados se daran cuenta que ustedes se pelean por culpa mia- dijo mirandolo y con una voz sumamente suave y tranquilizadora

A lo que sesshomaru solo dice con su voz cortante y malhumorada- ya oiste Inuyasha la secretaria- recalcando esa palabra porque estaba enfadado con Rin- te dice que no agrandes el problema que ella provoco ¿Qué haras al respecto? – dice acercandose un poco mas a ellos

Rin lo miraba un tanto apenada y un poco molesta por haber estado diciendole secretaria y decirle que ella provoco el problema cuando ella no habia hecho nada mas que seguir ordenes

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru nunca se comporta asi siempre le ha dado igual si me llevo bien o mal con todas su secretarias… humm me pregunto por estara asi de furioso, no creo que sea por celos ¿oh si? Bueno habra que comprobarlo… perdon rin- esto ultimo lo piensa mirando a Rin quien se notaba un poco preocupada

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

sabes que voy a hacer hermano- dijo Inuyasha mirando a su hermano con una cara seria- le dare el dia libre y Rin- dijo mirandolla a ella- ¿te parece bien si adelantamos nuestros planes de la noche?- dijo con una voz y un tono que facilmente se confundirian con otra cosa que no sea comer Helados y dulces y mirandola le giño un ojo

Inu…Inuyasha- Rin estaba tan sorprendida y confundida

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Por qué lo me dijo de esa manera? ¿Por qué me giño un ojo? ¿Qué significa?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bueno si no te molesta sesshomaru nos retiramos- lo dijo con una voz seria y un rostro que sonreia descaradamente- vamos Rin

~Inuyasha toma la mano de rin y la empieza a llevar a su oficina mirando a sesshomaru y dandose cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas y su plan funcionaba bien~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru al ver y escuchar semejantes estupideces de Inuyasha estaba ardiendo y queria terminar con el y al ver que tomaba otra vez la mano de Rin no se pudo controlar

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rin veia como sesshomaru puso una mano encima de la de Inuyasha que era la que estaba sujentado su mano y sorprendida veia cuan enfadado estaba el señor sesshomaru y la pequeña sonrisa de Inuyasha…

Te dije que la SUELTES- decia un muy molesto sesshomaru a su hermano mientras apretaba su mano para darle un poco de dolor

Jajaja ¿Por qué sesshomaru?- decia Inuyasha sonriendo como en ocasiones especiales y mirandole fijamente a los ojos a su hermano mandandole un mensaje en aquella sonrisa

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa que hacia Inuayasha era de las que hacia cuando él caia en una de sus bromas asi que solto un poco la mano de Inuyasha, se sentia muy patetico al haber caido en una mas de sus bromas

Inuyasha despues de percatarse de que su hermano se habia dado cuenta prosigio- bueno Rin te pido diculpas si te incomodaste- soltandole la mano continuo- creo que el comer helados y paletas de dulces sera para otro dia ya sabes que esa sera mi paga fija para ayudarte con tus trabajos- dijo mirando a Rin con una voz como de un niño- y si te preguntas porque hice esto, es porque –mirando de reojo a su hermano quien lo obervaba fijamente- queria comprobar algo y creo que ya tengo la respuesta ¡Humm! Rin creo que se les hace tarde para que vallan, arreglate un poco en el baño, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que estare en mi oficina aburrido y que si tienes un tiempito o si te das escapadas de el ogro (lanzandole una seña a su hermano) me visitas – dijo Inuayasha con una voz jugetona y haciendo gestos antecada palabra

Claro Inuyasha- contesto Rin sonriendo- gracias y hasta luego voy a arreglarme un poco y mirando a sesshomaru agacho la cabeza y le dijo me retiro señor en unos momentos estare con usted para ir a la cita con la señora Kagura- terminado de decir esto se fue al baño para poder arreglarse un poco

Fin del flash Back (RIN)

~ sesshomaru observa que Rin esta un tanto sonrojada y no era para menos despues de lo que paso y se preguntaba ¿que tanto habria escuchado? Mientras recordaba el molesto momento de la mañana~

Flash back (SESSHOMARU)

…me retiro señor en unos momentos estare con usted para ir a la cita con la señora Kagura- terminado de decir esto ella se fue

¿a que juegas Inuyasha?- dijo sesshomaru mirandolo-¿Qué pretendes?-continuo diciendole con su inexpresiva voz de siempre

¿Yo jugar? Pff pero claro que no hermano eres tu el que esta jugando con Rin pero solo respondeme una pregunta- Inuyasha miraba el rostro inexpresivo de su hermano pero sabia muy bien que no debia confiarse- ¿Por qué la quieres despedir? Es porque estas enamorado de ella y tienes miedo de admitirlo o solo porque no soportas que una chica ha ganado al gran sesshomaru taisho en calificativos

Esto si que es patetico Inuyasha y no pienso responder a tan estupidas preguntas- respondio con una voz cortante y fria

Estas seguro hermano o es que ni tu sabes la respuesta- lo dijo con una voz seria y un semblante igual lo cual era inusual en el ya que solo cuando decia algo que el consideraba importante hacia esa voz y ponia aquel semblante que era tan extraño de observar en un chico como él - solo te dire algo, si piensas que despediras a Rin no lo veo facil ni nuestro padre ni yo aceptaremos ni su renuncia ni que sea despedida, asi que sera mejor que ni lo intentes y dejala en paz no la quiero ver triste-termino Inuyasha con el mismo semblante y aquella seriedad

¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por una secretaria ordinaria? – pregunto con la misma seriedad y con una voz marcada de molestia prosigio a preguntar lo que le atormentaba desde que los vio- quizas podria ser porque ¿tu estas enamorado de ella? Y si ese fuera el caso ella acaso ¿te corresponde? –pregunto mas interesado por la segunda pregunta que marco su voz en torno a eso.

Te equibocas sesshomaru ella es igual a mi madre, tan dulce y gentil como ella, asi que la protegere como si fuera mi hermana y si es necesario la defendere mas que a ti que eres mi sangre, es por eso que te digo, sesshomaru ni pienses en lastimarla- y alzandole la voz como ordenandole- Y si estas enamorandote de ella pues DEJA DE HACERLO LA DAÑARAS Y ESO YO NO LO PERMITIRE…- dijo Inuyasha con el tono mas serio y frio con un semblante donde no quedaban ya ni retazos de la sonrisa que emanaba siempre

¡pff! Inuyasha no necesitas decir tantas estupideces y solo por una secretaria ordinaria- bufo sesshomaru con mucha arrogancia

TU SABES QUE NO ES ORDINARIA Y DEJA DE LLAMARLA ASI- grito Inuyasha mandandole un puñete directo al rostro pues estaba muy pero muy enfadado

~Inu no debido a los gritos habia salido de su oficina y escucho claramente como Inuyasha defendia a Rin lo que le parecio un poco extraño asi que resolvio escuchar su discusión pero cuando vio que inuyasha estaba apunto de golpear a sesshomaru detuvo su puño y se interpuso en esa discución~

Inuyasha controlate- dijo un serio Inu no taisho- no quiero que pierdas el control y no me gusta que causen alborotos dentro de la empresa-dijo esto mirando ahora a sesshomaru quien estaba con una seriedad de siempre

Eso debes aclarale a Inuayasha Padre – buffo sesshomaru con mas arrogancia marcando su voz volteando hacia su oficina

¡CALLATE!- volvio a gritar Inuyasha pero mas calmado

Inuyasha ve a tu oficina hablare con tu hermano de un asunto y luego ire contigo para conversar de algunas cosas- dijo Inu no con una voz amable pero seria

~Inuyasha al ver que su padre estaba serio decidio hacerle caso sin antes decirle sus sospechas para que este informado del asunto~

~Un muy enfadado Sesshomaru entra a su oficina y empeso a dejar su control a un lado y a decir todo lo que pensaba en voz alta sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia~

Estupido Inuyasha si no fuera mi hermano lo mataria con mis manos, como se atrevio a usar a Rin para su estupida broma, tiene que agradecerme no matarlo en ese mismo instante, y ella… lo llamo por su nombre ¿Por qué? Y despues le sonrio ¿Por qué le sonrio? Aunque Inuyasha diga que solo le recuerda a su madre no lo creo y que ni siquiera piense que dejare que se atreva a acercarse a ella, no dejare ni que la defienda ¿Quién es el para defenderla? …- decia un muy enfadado sesshomaru porlo que habia pasado con Rin e inuyasha

~hasta que una voz le hace entrar en razon y en cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta~

¿y quien eres tu para enfadarte de esta manera? - lo que hizo que Sesshomaru callara inmediatamente al ver esa reacion Inu no taisho prosiguio- Escuche que ya viste los calificativos de la señorita higurashi supuse que tomarias la decisión de despedirla o hacer que renuncie pero no me imagine algo tan repentino como que ella llegaria a ese corazon de hielo que guardas con recelo al igual que el sobre de los calificativos de la señorita Rin bueno conociendote supuse que los guardas con recelo ¿oh no?– decia un serio Inu no taisho mirando con ojos interrogantes a su primogenito

A lo que sesshomaru solo dijo un frio – "Esa novata no me interesa"

¡Humm! Entonces sesshomaru ¿Por qué no respondiste la pregunta que te hizo Inuyasha?

No tengo porque responder preguntas estupidas hechas por él estupido de Inuyasha-dijo inmediatamente - y lo del sobre no creo que sea algo que te interese ¡ah! y ya debo irme tengo un compromiso – dirijiendose hacia la puerta de salida de su oficina

~En ese momento Inu no Taisho lo sujeta del brazo y lo lanza con un poco de fuerza hacia adentro de la oficina, entre cerrando la puerta se acerca a sesshomaru~

Sabes sesshomaru yo conoci a alguien que me dijo algo… como el futuro, esa persona era muy sabia y muy gentil quizas hasta mas que yo, el lastimosamente murio hace mucho pero dijo algo que nunca crei pero ya comprobe que cuanto dijo se cumplio y con eso ahora se que su sabiduria era mucho mas que la mia- decia Inu no mientras lo miraba con ojos amenazantes para que no se atreva a dejar la oficina y que lo escuche- si te has enamorado o no de la señorita Rin no es de mi incunbencia pero yo solo te dire una cosa "No hagas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir" y de antemano te aviso que no dejare que la despidas –culmino Inu no Taisho con calma y seriedad marcada en la voz

Si eso era todo lo que querias decir ya puedes irte, no necesito escuchar tonterias como esas- respondio con seriedad

Solo una cosa mas, deja de estar celoso de Inuyasha no creo que le interese Rin como mujer, el tiene razón en que ella se parece mucho a Izayoi tanto en su belleza como en su forma de ser y por eso me enorgulleceria que fuera mi nuera- lo ultimo lo dijo sonriendo

No digas tonterias como esas – dijo sesshomaru con una voz seria

Bueno como tu digas solo que avisame cuando le propongas matrimonio a la señorita Rin –le dijo sonriendo

~se escucha un ruido detrás de la puerta medio abierta a lo que Inu no taisho y su hijo se dan cuenta que Rin estaba parada tras la puerta e inmediatamente sesshomaru se pregunta cuanto habria escuchado ella ~

Ahh… yo… so-solo venia a avisarle que el auto esta listo señor sesshomaru- Decia una sonrojada Rin quien miraba en todo momento al piso para no verlo a los ojos ya que estaba muy nerviosa por lo que escucho- me retiro- volteo y se dirijio por el camino donde estaba el coche esperando

~sesshomaru solo miro a su padre con disgusto y salio de la oficina~

Fin del flash back (SESSHOMARU)

~ Rin observaba la ventana mientras reflexionaba y hablaba consigo misma sobre lo sucedido antes de subir al auto~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hay quizas escuche mal el señor Inu no taisho no pudo decir semejante varbaridad ademas es imposible eso y aunque se diera el caso yo no podria traicionar a quien tanto quiero por aceptar semejante propuesta, hay Rin creo que esta vez no tuviste suerte, hubiera sido mejor que este enfadado y te mande el doble de esos papeles para trabajar a que haigas escuchado semejantes cosas…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~Sesshomaru al darse cuenta de las expresiones un tanto graciosas que hacia Rin tranquilisa su enojo y decide quitarle la esperanza que podia tener con él al haber escuchado lo que dijo su padre (oh bueno las esperanzas que el pensaba que Rin tenia con él)~

Señorita Higurashi- le dijo en tono serio viendo como ella salia de sus pensamientos

S-si señor sesshomaru-le dijo Rin viendolo directamente sin señas de ilusion o algun sentimiento hacia el cosa que lo descoloco un poco

Lo que escucho que dijo mi padre en mi oficina…- según el destruiria las iluciones de Rin pero no conto con que Rin lo interrumpiera ni con lo que ella respondio

No , no porfavor señor Sesshomaru si usted piensa que quizas yo podria pensar… otra cosa relacionado a eso no se preocupe señor, yo nunca lo veria como otra cosa mas que mi jefe, aunque le agradesco que quiera aclararlo pues seria incomodo para mi trabajar en una empresa con este tipo de caso y como le dije, usted no tendra quejas o problemas con mi trabajo y evitare serle una molestia, y señor si me permite tambien quisiera decirle que… Si en algun momento mi trabajo o el suyo se ve afectado por cosas como estas renunciaria inmediatamente para que tanto usted y yo no tengamos incombenientes ni se den malos entendidos dado que yo soy una "novata" no tendria muchas oportunidades de tranajar en una empresa respetable y en su caso su nombre se veria manchado- dijo Rin muy segura, con un tono amable pero serio, con lo que le dijo ella le lanzo una indirecta que supuso que entendio perfectamente

Sesshomaru por su parte solo dijo un frio y serio- "me parece bien que recuerde su lugar y no se deje llevar por tonterias que escucha"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru sintio herido su ego ¿Como esa mujer lograba superarlo hasta en eso? y se sintio muy patetico al intentar destruir sus iluciones cuando… sin querer aceptarlo supo que fue al revez

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~el auto se detuvo y bajaron a comprar algo para Rin, puesto que era para cerrar un negocio tenia que ir a la altura de la secretaria de Sesshomaru (oh esa era su excusa)


	7. ¿Vestidos? Pff

mis queridas lectoras, aqui les traigo una entrega mas de "LA NUEVA SECRETARIA" un saludo especial para Cruxmarie, y todas mis lectoras que se van integrando a la familia de este fic, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado :) con muchooo cariño les deseo que les guste leerlo como a mi escribirlo

P.D: saben que cualquier critica constructiva u opinión dejenmela con un review yo feliz y encantada de leerlos X)

atte: La escritora

La nueva secretaria

Eso le queda bien, asi que ya vamonos- decia un sesshomaru voltiando hacia la salida sin ver a Rin, y eso era porque se veia totalmente hermoza y el no queria quedarse como un estupido mirandola ademas ya era mucho con que se parecia en ojos y cabello a Inuyasha no soportaria ser estupido igual que el, No eso no.

Ah.. pe-pero señor sesshomaru no cree que seria mejor un pantalon y una camisa ya que no vamos a una reunion con varias personas y es que… - decia Rin mirandose el vestido que sesshomaru le habia obligado a ponerse ya que ella queria el otro pero el no quizo y encima se molesto con ella…

Flash Back

~bajaron del auto, entraron a una boutique y se encaminaron hacia la seccion de vestidos (bueno el se encamino a esa seccion Rin solo siguio sus pasos)~

Disculpe señor ¿Qué esta buscando?- decia una mujer con voz gentil era sumamente hermoza

Vestidos- respondio sesshomaru con seriedad y una cara de interes a encontrarlos

¿Ve-vestidos? - dijo la mujer un poco confundida mirandolo de pies a cabeza

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

sesshomaru casi explota ante tal insinuacion de que el vestido seria para el, por kami… esto si era el infierno mismo ya que en todo el dia no habia tenido momentos de paz por que su padre, su hermano y Rin se habian encargado de hacer de ese su peor dia y lo que le faltaba era eso, que una mujer de tremendas insinuaciones, pero que mujer para mas despistada ¿Cómo se atrevia?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~con un semblante sumamente molesto y ojos de odio le lanza con la mirada una indirecta a aquella mujer, a lo que ella entiende y pide disculpas~

Rin, acompaña a esta mujer, ella te enseñara vestidos- dice sesshomaru con una voz un tanto gentil viendola asustada por tantos de esos vestidos que estaban a su alrededor

Ahh… si señor sesshomaru- Rin asiente sonriendo y poniendose al lado de la mujer con un semblante de miedo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hay… No, No, No, ¿Por qué Vestidos? ¿no podia ser un pantalon?, hasta una falda elegante si la paso, peroo… Vestidos, NO… nunca he usado uno, hay genial este es el peor dia de mi vida y no puedo hacer nada ya que el es mi jefe… ¡ahh! Juro que algun dia me vengare Ja si que lo hare- y con un semblante de tristeza y derrotamiento sigio reflexionando en su mente -pero hasta que ese dia llege tengo que… provarme VESTIDOSSS- pensaba Rin mientras veia con ojos de desconfianza a aquellas prendas tan sutiles

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~ la mujer se le acerca y le da un vestido color carmesi, abierto en la espalda y algo escotado, pero tambien apretado en las cintura y sin mangas~

Pruebe con esto señorita- dice la mujer con gentileza mirando a Rin quien estaba con la boca abierta viendo aquella prenda carmesi

Y-yo eso e-es muy corto ¿no lo cree?- dijo Rin en protesta

Claro que no señorita, se amoldara perfectamente a usted, ya lo vera- dijo sonriendo

¡ahm! Lo siento mucho, pero yo elegire mi vestido, ademas yo y mi jefe iremos a una cita de negocios y ese vestido es un poco descarado para esta reunion, bueno a mi parecer – dijo rin con seguridad, seriedad y gentileza al hablar

Como guste señorita- dijo la mujer y acto seguido se retiro

~ Sesshomaru al ver que la señorita se retiraba y que su secretaria buscaba entre una pila de vestidos, se acerco a ella~

Rin… - dijo Sesshomaru con una voz seria- si no mal recuerdo tu dijiste que si no salia en 15 minutos llegaria tarde ¿ cuanto hace que paso ese tiempo?- lo segundo lo dijo con una voz un poco gentil como a la vez sarcastica

¡oh¡ eso… señor sesshomaru no se preocupe – dijo con una voz normal y una sonrisa gentil mientras buscaba un vestido como para esa ocasión

Y ¿Por qué No? – pregunto interesado a medida que el tambien se puso en busqueda de un vestido para aquella ocasión

¡uhm¡ llame a la mansion del señor Naraku y pedi que me pasaran con la señora Kagura, pero me dijo su empleada que la señora estaba tomando un baño asi que le deje de mensaje que por unos asuntos usted no podia asistir al almuerzo, aunque antes de que la empleada diga algo la señora contesto- dijo Rin sacando un vestido de toda la pila de vestidos colgados y observandolo con una cara de "Podria ser"

¿Kagura contesto?- dijo sesshomaru un poco intrigado observando el vestido que Rin tenia en las manos – ¿ Y que dijo? – prosigio tomando el vestido que Rin habia sacado y lo volvio a guardar, ya que era muy "corto" para que ella lo usara, no soportaria ver que unos idiotas pensaran estupideces con su secretaria y empezaba a reconsiderar la idea del vestido

Antes de que la señora Kagura diga palabra alguna, le dije lo mismo que a su empleada y tambien que usted no podia asistir al almuerzo ya que estaba en una junta demasiado importante, y tardaria mucho mas de lo esperado, A lo que la señora intento ofenderme, ¡uhmm¡ parecia muy enfadada, a lo cual le di una salida- dijo tomando otro vestido aunque casi del mismo tamaño que el anterior y observandolo siguio- si la señora accedia pues la reunion se pospondria solo unas horas y se llevaria acabo, el unico cambio que habria seria la hora de encuentro, a lo cual claro que la señora desconfio, asi que le reafirme que no se preocupara que usted estaria ahí sin falta- guardandolo con una cara de negacion culmino diciendo- ¡ah¡ y ya estan las reservaciones en el restaurante para dentro de una hora y media

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿en que momento hizo eso? ¿Co-como lo hizo? Si que es impresionante- y mirandola como sonreia mientras hacia caras raras y la mayoria chistosas con los vestidos se dijo a si mismo soltando un pequeño suspiro- y hermoza… esa mujer es tan inteligente… Ja (sarcastico) hasta ingenua, por Kami que patetico me pone esta mujer, Ya concentrate… - termino regañandose

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Nada mal, pero no se olvide de los papeles que me debe entregar mañana- dijo con un tono serio y una pisca de gentilesa en aquel tono

Rin suspira, para con una voz seria continuar con la conversación- No señor. No se me olvidan los papeles- Y murmurando algo casi inaludible- "Y veo que a usted tampoco" ¡aish! ¡injusto! – continua con un tono de mala gana, pues ella penso que sesshomaru no podria escuchar lo ultimo, mientras separa un vestido dorado del resto para descartarlo o aprobarlo

No, señorita Rin, no se me olvida- dijo borrando la gentileza en su voz y reemplazandolo por frialdad y sarcasmo marcado, mientras observa un vestido que le llama la atención, asi que lo toma mientras evita reirse de la expresion de su secretaria al escucharlo

~ Rin al escuchar lo que dijo el señor sesshomaru en respuesta, se quedo mirandolo con una cara de "¿me escucho?" tan sorprendida que sesshomaru la miro para ver si no se habia desmayado ya que se habia quedado tan quieta que parecia que no estaba hay ~

Creo que encontre el indicado- dice sesshomaru mirandola a los ojos mientras ella salia del asombro en el que la respuesta de sesshomaru la puso.

¿ El indicado? Pregunto Rin un poco confundida- ya que era tanto el asombro que le produjo que el pudo escuchar ese susurro que ni ella habia escuchado bien, asi que su mente se puso totalmente en blanco

¡eh¡ S-Si El v-vestido, hablo del vestido, Ya… encontre el indicado- dijo tartamudeando sesshomaru pues que Rin lo mirara tan fijamente lo ponia bastante Nervioso

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Genial (sarcastico y molesto) ahora esta novata me hace tartamudear, y todo es su culpa ¿Por qué me mira asi? Me pone nervioso, estupidos nervios y tonta novata no deberias mirarme asi, sera mejor que de una vez nos marchemos, no debo tenerla a mi lado mucho tiempo, ya que si me acostumbro me sera mas dificil de lo que es despedirla mañana- pensaba sesshomaru mientras admiraba esos ojos chocolates

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¡Oh! El vestido- y sonriendo con gentileza siguio- No se preocupe pero creo que ya encontre el vestido perfecto - dijo sacando uno de la pila de vestidos

~ sesshomaru mira con seriedad a un vestido azul marino oscuro, con cuello asimetrico, de un solo hombro, de estilo lujoso, hasta la rodilla con una linea abierta desde la mitad del muslo hasta termino del vestido, con corte A y adorno de una flor de singular tamaño y color en el unico lado de la manga al hombro, era hermozo… simplemente perfecto~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru al ver que el vestido era mejor que el que él habia escogido se molesto y por ende obligo a Rin a ponerse el vestido que él habia escogido para ella , ya que esta vez le tocaba a él ganar, aunque sea con esto de los vestidos…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Fin del flash back

No, haci esta bien! Y ademas no tenemos mucho tiempo, para estar perdiendolo en cosas como estas- decia con un semblante serio dirigiendose a la caja para cancelar el vestido, y mientras sacaba su tarjeta platinium observa sin que Rin se diera cuenta como se veia en ese vestido, le quedaba hermozo y le daba perfecto ademas no era tan "abierto" como el que eligio ella, asi que sin duda alguna el vestido que él eligio era el mejor, al voltear vio unas joyas en un lado de la misma tiendo, le llamo la atencion unos pendientes y un brasalete que darian juego con el vestido que él eligio.

~ sesshomaru guarda su tarjeta y toma de la mano a rin para diriguirse hacia el otro extremo de la tienda donde estaba la parte de joyeria, pero al ver que Rin se sonroja la suelta rapidamente y continua su camino diciendole a su secretaria que lo siga~

¿Señor para que me trajo aquí?- pregunto Rin un poco nerviosa mirando todas esas joyas

Pruebate esto- le dice sesshomaru evadiendo la pregunta de Rin y mostrandole dos hermosos pendientes y un brazalete

¡ah! Son muy hermozos, quedaran perfecto con el vestido- comenta mientras se los pone – Dejeme decirle que usted tiene muy buen gusto señor- culmina Rin sonriendole amablemente

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pero que mujer ¿No se cansa de sonreir? Mejor cambio de tema para que deje de sonreirme, los nervios pueden delatarme, y se dara cuenta como me pongo cuando me sonrie, si tan solo dejara de sonreir, haber que puedo inventarme ¡uhm! Exacto..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Señorita Higurashi ¿cuanto tiempo falta para la cita con Kagura? – dijo con una voz seria y tranquila evitando verla a los ojos

Cuarenta y cinco minutos señor- dijo amablemente mientras observaba su reloj de pulsera que tenia en la cartera- es suficiente tiempo como para llegar diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, Señor- culmino Rin

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru se da cuenta que Rin estaba descalza y que sus zapatos no combinaban con el vestido que él eligio pero si con el que Rin eligio, lo cual le causa un poco molestia, asi que eran dos puntos a favor de ella para con esto de los vestidos, pero NO esta vez el tenia que ganar, ademas… el queria regalarle un vestido, ahora unas joyas y no caeria nada mal unos zapatos…- pensaba sesshomaru mientras analizaba la tienda en busca de "el zapato perfecto" ya que él era amante de la perfección, pero como pasaba el tiempo le diria a su secretaria que se arreglara el cabello en el baño mientras el buscaba aquellos zapatos, asi que cuando ella saliera ya arreglada él, la sorprenderia con unos zapatos- Si exacto… y ella se pondria contenta y era… el primer paso para que se enamorase de él, ¿pero… que estaba pensando?, ¡humm! Bueno no importa lo importante ahora eran los zapatos…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rin, arreglese en el baño el cabello, tiene cinco minutos- dijo mientras hacia una señal a una de las señoritas del lugar para que la acompañara al baño, mientras el se ponia en busqueda de los zapatos

Claro señor- dijo Rin mientras acompañaba a la señorita

~Sesshomaru se dirije a preguntar donde esta la seccion que buscaba, Asi que una de las chicas lo lleva a otro espacio de la tienda donde se vendian zapatos y despues de buscar y buscar por unos minutos que fueron eternos para él, encuentra un par que le llaman la atencion entonces decide comprar esos, mientras imagina como se veria Rin con ese vestido y esos zapatos~

Señor Sesshomaru, Ya estoy lista- dijo Rin con una voz suave y tranquila despues de exactamente cinco minutos

Sesshomaru admiraba en secreto la belleza de aquella mujer y detallaba su silueta en aquel vestido, ella era muy hermoza de eso no tenia ya niguna duda.

Pruebese esto- dijoo Sesshomaru entregandole los zapatos y esperando a ver su expresión

¡haam! Esta bien, Gracias señor- dijo con una expresion tranquila mientras se probaba los zapatos… eran de un color negro y quedaban perfectos con el vestido y las joyas- me quedan exacto- termino por decir Rin con una expresion de tranquilidad y gentileza

Bien… ahora vamonos- respondio Sesshomaru, la expresion de Rin no era como él se la esperaba, pero su gentileza lo hacia sentir bien y poco a poco se sentia menos nervioso, eso era bueno

Si esta bien, pero… Señor Sesshomar…- dijo Rin con una voz gentil

¿pero que? ¿te falta algo?- respondio Sesshomaru mientras detallaba a Rin ya que el no encontraba lo que le faltaba

No claro que no señor, solo que si me deja cancelar todo con mi tarjeta- le dice Rin sacando una tarjeta platinium de su bolso de mano

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Cómo puede tener una muchacha como ella esta tarjeta? A menos que tenga mucho dinero o su familia sea adinerada, pero… eso no es posible… sino ¿Por qué trabajaria?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿de donde saco esa tarjeta?- pregunto Sesshomaru asombrado- ¿Cómo la optubo?

¡he! Es un regalo de mi madre, señor- respondio Rin un poco asustada, pero como veia que el señor Sesshomaru aun observaba su tarjeta decidio cambiar de tema- ¡ham! Señor sera mejor que nos apresuremos para llegar puntual a la cita con la señora Kagura

Si… vamonos en el auto hablaremos…- dijo Sesshomaru volteandose hacia la salida y antes de que Rin dijera algo el se adelanto- solo sigeme, ya todo esta pagado

~ Rin se asombra, pero resuelve seguirlo para no llegar tarde, ademas de seguro que le descontarian de su paga, era lo mas natural~

Hasta luego y gracias- se despide Rin de una de las señoritas mientras sale de la tienda

~ya en el auto, sesshomaru empieza a preguntarle a Rin sobre la tarjeta~

¿Donde la conseguiste? ¿Cómo? – preguntaba sin salir de su tipica seriedad, aunque estaba desesperado por saber.

Señor, disculpeme pero no creo que esas preguntas sean adecuadas, ya que… creo que tengo derecho de guardar mi vida personal en secreto si asi lo quiero, ¡ahmm! Y ademas… eso no tiene nada que ver con la oficina o el trabajo- dijo Rin con seriedad y frialdad en sus palabras. Ya que no le gustaba que le pregunten sobre su pasado, ni su vida y mucho menos el señor Sesshomaru, él menos que nadie, ya era suficiente que ella tenia que ser gentil con él y tratarlo como a todos por deseos de quien tanto quizo y quiere… pero aun asi no soportaria que porque él sea su jefe se tome la atribucion de preguntarle SUS cosas, eso si que no…

JA y yo que crei que usted solo hablaba con ese tono dulce, señorita higurashi- dijo con mucho sarcasmo Sesshomaru, ella no le contesto y desbio el tema, lo cual a él le molesto mucho, esa mujer se estaba acostumbrando a no responder y cambiar de tema como si fuera él cualquier otra persona, pero NO el era Sesshomaru Taisho y si tenia que averiguar su vida para saber de donde saco esa estupida tarjeta pues muy simple lo hariaa… si que lo haria

¡Hay! Disculpeme Señor, en realidad no fue mi intención haberlo asustado- dijo Rin con palabras de puro sarcasmo, burla y mucho enojo reprimido, mientras aniquilaba con la mirada el reflejo de Sesshomaru en su ventana

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pero ¿Qué se creia esta mujer para hablarle asi? ¿Cómo se atrevia? Si fuera cualquier otra la hubiera sacado del auto en cualquier calle y la hubiera despedido dejandola sola en el vacio de esa ciudad, ¡Maldita sea! –gruñia en su mente por ser tan debil de no poder hacerlo con ella y mucho menos con un vestido ya que le podria pasar algo, ademas si no tenia el suficiente dinero como para volver a casa y como sabria él si habia llegado bien o mal o si corria peligro…- IDIOTA YA DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR ELLA

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera contra-atacar la puerta se abre para dar paso a Yaken quien les avisa que ya habian llegado al restaurante~

No se demore, SE-ÑO-RI-TA- fueron lo unico que dijo Sesshomaru con mucha molestia y furia que sutilmente disfrazo de seriedad, aunque no logro engañar a Rin ni a nadie que lo escucho, dando con esto el hecho de que aquello se acababa… pero lo que escucho como respuesta lo hizo explotar

¡Ahh! Claro que no, SE-ÑOR Ja… las damas primero…- dijo con tono de sarcasmo y burla por que alla sido Sesshomaru quien salio primero del auto, que siempre se le conocia como un supuesto caballero, cosa que no le causo nada de gracia a Sesshomaru

~Sesshomaru al escuchar esa respuesta, empuja un poco a Yaken para quitarlo de la puerta y se dirije a sacar a Rin del auto, pero sin mucha rudeza no queria lastimarla pero si asustarla para que dejara de tentarlo a perder su cordura, la toma del abrazo y la atrae hacia el y con palabras amenazantes contra-ataca~

¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿quieres ser despedida? ¿ como te atreves de burlarte de mi? ¿Quién te crees que eres?- dijo con una voz sumamente molesta e irritada- vamos habla- termino subiendo un poco mas su timbre de voz

No busco nada Señor Sesshomaru… Y no claro que no quiero ser despedida- dice esto con un tono de que en verdad lo que quisiera decir es que SI quiere ser despedida… Ya que ella no podia renunciar esa seria una salida facil- y de verdad me dis-culpo por hacerlo PENSAR que me BURLO de usted SEÑOR Sesshomaru y no me creo nadie mas que Rin Ta…- Rin le contesta con una voz de clara molestia y antes de terminar se muerde el labio para no terminar lo que hiba a Decir… Ella no podia hablar no por ahoraaa…, de pronto se da cuenta que Sesshomaru estaba peligrosamente muy cerca de ella

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru al ver su rostro que se despistaba de la relidad, se da cuenta de cuanto mordia su labio y de lo linda que se veia, no poseia maquillaje alguno y aún así era muy hermoza… bella, irremediablemente y endemoniadamente atractiva, perfecta- Sin darse cuenta de ¿Cómo? Oh el ¿Por qué?, el se hiba acercando peligrosamente a ella, aunque por un pequeño y fugaz momento se dio cuenta… aún asi dejo que ese rostro, esos ojos despistados en otro lugar y esos labios que eran mordidos sin dejar escapar palabra alguna lo llamaban… que aquella piel nivea y aparentemente de porcelana lo instaba a tocarla para comprobar si de verdad se sentia igual que la porcelana pero… no podia, no caeria, aunque fuera imposible, él no se dejaria vencer por una simple y endemoniantemente atrayente mujer- dentro de los pensamientos de Sesshomaru intentaba alejarse de ella pero cuando se dio cuenta Rin habia dejado de volar en sus pensamientos para regresar a la realidad y aquellos ojos con los que ella lo miro… eran ojos llenos de sorpresa, pero aun que sus miradas se habian encontrado ninguno se alejo de el otro, simplemente, niguno se nego a aquel contacto visual atrayente, simplemente se miraban a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna, sin expresar nada, entre esas miradas no habia nada de molestia, enfado , era como si al verse a los ojos se conectaran perdiendo asi la noción del tiempo y dandose cuenta que los dos, tanto Rin como Sesshomaru se hiban debatiendo consigo mismo para alejarse el uno del otro y alejarse de aquel contacto visual tan adictivo…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
~ Yaken quien sabia que no podian llegar tarde cierra la puerta del auto con fuerza, lo que causa que el rudio hace que despierten y Rin rapidamente se voltea, pide disculpas por su actitud y saca su ordenador, una libreta y su pequeño bolsa de mano, mientras que sesshomaru veia con ojos de frialdad pura al tonto de Yaken, claro que aunque en parte se sentia salvado de hacer una estupides como besarla~

¿Estamos a tiempo? – pregunto Sesshomaru retomando su antigua voz seria y fria

Si señor Sesshomaru, justo a la hora- decia Rin con voz dulce y gentil, como tenia que ser mientras él fuera su jefe, evitando verlo a los ojos

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Qué fue lo que me paso alli?- pensaron los dos mientras se dirijian a la mesa ya reservada

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	8. CREO QUE TE AMO

Bueno mis lectoras si lo se, lo se me quieren matar y no las jusgo ya que me demoreeeee... uff un montonononon... peeeeero les traje el doble de contenido y además esta bueno XD espero que les guste en lo personal me encanta escribir para ustedes pero no se si a ustedes les encanta lo que yo escribo oh si creen que esta mal algunas cosas y por eso les pido que me dejen sus reviews para mejorar o ver en lo que estoy bien... un saludito especial a CRUXMARIE y a todas las chicas que comentaron y comentaran en el proxi cap les enviare saludos aqui con sus nombres o apodos asi que dejen reviews y claro.. si dejan preguntas que se cuales serán las respondere :) no se preocupen todo esta bajo control yo se que querran saber algunas cosas que aqui dejo pendientes y les digo "mis lectoras esperen mas por el posible infarto que les dara al saber la verdad"

ATTE: su escritora :)

PD: las quiero y gracias por leerme espero que disfruten :D

* * *

La nueva secretaria

~En una de las mesas se encontraba una mujer de ojos rojos como dos rubies brillantes, de test blanca y sonrisa maliciosa, sumamente bonita, era perfecta bajo las miradas de muchos hombres quienes solo tenian los ojos puestos en ella… aquella mujer llevaba un vestido Rojo muy coqueto que combinaba con sus ojos, acababa en medio muslo, sin mangas y un escote muy pronunciado que elevaba más la carencia de tela en aquel vestido ~

Sesshomaru… un placer de poder verte- dijo coquetamente con una voz sensual y atrayente, pero aburrida para Sesshomaru que la miraba con cara de aburrimiento, mientras daba paso a su acompañante

Kagura…- dijo con una voz seria y fria como en modo de saludo- te presento a Rin- lo dijo con la misma voz de siempre a diferencia que al pronunciar su nombre lo hizo con gentileza y tranquilidad mientras observaba su caminar para ponerse junto a él.

~ Kagura observo a una joven como de unos veinte años de cabello azabache con forma de un moño simple, piel nivea, que combinaba con unos hermosos pendientes negros que brillaban a la luz del restaurante, la mujer vestia un hermozo vestido color de los pendientes que terminaba en las rodillas con mangas cero y escote cruzado, aquellos zapatos que llevaba eran negros azabaches igual que el cabello de la joven y tenian una flor muy sofisticada de color chocolate en medio, en la muñeca derecha tenia un bonito brazalete, la mujer que tenia en frente era muy bonita… Aún que bastante a su criterio~

Buenas noches señora Kagura- saludo Rin con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios

¿Quién es esta? Sesshomaru dame una explicación ahora…- decia mientras se levantaba de la mesa ignorando el saludo de Rin y dirigiendose a Sesshomaru con una voz muy alta, parecia que hiba a armar un escandalo en ese momento

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Por qué esta con él?, que ni se crea que se lo dejare facilmente, esa mujer me las va a pagar muy caro si intenta quitarmelo- pensaba Kagura mientras esperaba una explicación, que claro nunca llego…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Deberias sentarte- dijo sesshomaru a Rin, mientras le cedia uno de los asientos de la mesa, para luego dirijirse a Kagura y con una voz seria y fria continuar- Kagura ¿quieres empezar de una vez con los planos o prefieres hacerlo despues de cenar? Elige y baja la voz- lo ultimo lo dijo con una mirada amenazante y voz de orden

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Esta mujer me vuelve loco… Maldita sea si no fuera escencial mientras la compañía crece, hace rato me la hubiera quitado de encima, Ja pero que ni crea que dejare que dañe o fastidie a Rin, a ella no le va a hacer nada, no la dejare, por kami pero que estoy diciendo! Proteger a una secretaria, debo haberme vuelto loco… - pensaba Sesshomaru mientras veia que los ojos de Kagura se llenavan de odio y veneno mientras volteaba a ver a Rin, cosa que no le gusto ni un poco, por el contrario le entro unas ganas tremendas de tomar del brazo a Rin y sacarla inmediatamente de ese lugar donde estaba esa arpia de Kagura

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~Kagura miro con desprecio a Rin, destilaba odio en aquella miraba tan intensa~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mi jefe no deberia hablarle de esa manera a la señora Kagura, quiza se moleste, pero… por que me mira así ¿habre hecho algo malo?¿dije algo malo? No Rin no te preocupes todo esta bien, además tu solo saludaste cortesmente y si lo hiciste bien, ojala no represente ningún problema para mi jefe y… ¿si mejor me voy? – pensaba Rin mientras Kagura la miraba

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me voy- dijo tomando su bolso, hasta que la detuvieron con un agarre en su muñeca suavemente

~Rin al ver que Kagura se molesto y se iria por ella se levanto rapidamente del asiento donde Sesshomaru le habia ordenado quedarse y tomo la mano de Kagura suavemente para intentar persuadirla de su desición~

Señora porfavor no se vaya, si es por mi no se preocupe… me ire inmediatamente- dijo hablandole amablemente

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bueno si dice que "si", podre irme y terminar con los papeles que le tengo que entregar a mi jefe mañana… hay ojala que diga "esta bien" o aunque sea "largo", si porfavor señoraa diga que si- pensaba Rin con esperanza de que la repuesta de la señora sea positiva, al menos el "si" era bueno para ella y en parte para su jefe

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~Kagura miraba a Rin extrañada, para luego mirar su muñeca que seguia sujetada gentilmente~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

De seguro que esto era solo una treta para parecer buena en frente de Sesshomaru, quizas era su novia y se lo habia quitado, porque aunque estuviera casada con Naraku yo quiero a Sesshomaru, él es el unico hombre que me ha rechazado siempre y por ende el unico hombre que me fascinaba y no descansare hasta tenerlo solo para mi- pensaba Kagura mirandola con mas furia

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sueltame niña..- grito kagura mientras se soltaba bruscamente, para sorpresa de Rin - ¿Quién eres tu para tocarme?- dijo molesta

Disculpeme Señora- se disculpo inmediatamente

CALLATE… y dime ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué estas aquí?, Dimelo en este momento niña- dijo mirandola con odio y con una voz amenazante

%%%%%%%%%%

Será mejor responder rapido, esta mujer esta furiosa, aunque yo no hize nada, ojala que el señor no se enfade conmigo por haberla tocado y alterado así- penso fugazmente Rin

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lo siento, soy la secretaria del Señor Sesshomaru y estoy aquí para tomar nota de lo que usted desee para su mansión Señora Kagu…- dijo seria y amable ante aquel momento que la habia dejado un poco aturdida, siendo interrumpida por un muy molesto Sesshomaru

Rin…- llamo muy molesto sesshomaru, tanto que Rin penso que quiza le hiba a llamar la atencion por haber tocado a esa señora- sientate y deja de estar dando explicaciones, no tienes porque hablar si no te lo permito, si esa mujer se va o no es mi problema no el tuyo- dijo con suma molestia y mirandola seriamente

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Maldición ¿Por qué no dejo que se large?, todo habria sido mas facil, sin estar con la arpia esa, todo el tiempo molestando a Rin, hubiera podido cenar en paz con ella… Tendre que mostrarle a la serpiente esa cual es su lugar! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle de esa forma? Esta me las va a pagar y solo lo hare por eso… por… faltarle el repeto a uno de mis trabajadores- pensaba Sesshomaru, él no queria que le vuelvan a hablar asi a Rin y no podia defenderla directamente ya que su orgullo se veria dañado al defender a una secretaria y eso no podia permitirlo, por otra parte si le regañaba, ella no volveria a hacer nada sin su consentimiento y nadie le podria volver a faltar el respeto , como Kagura… pero no queria reconocerlo y se engañaba con la capa de que solo era porque ella trabajaba para él y… solo por eso tenia que defender a su personal…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Si señor, disculpeme no volvera a suceder- contesto Rin con gentileza y seriedad

Kagura que sea la ultima ves que pasa esto con uno de mis trabajadores, son mios no tuyos, por lo tanto los respetas, y si te quieres ir hay una puerta disponible, no tienes que hacer un escandalo para eso, ahora sientate o vete, nadie te detendra- dijo viendola a los ojos con frialdad y molestia, mientras su voz era seria y amenazante, curiosamente la misma voz que Kagura utilizo con Rin, solo que a Sesshomaru le salia mas espeluznantemente fria, seria… conjunta también de sumamente molesta

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Es solo una secretaria… Bueno no hay razón por que preocuparme, los observare en la cena, ya que así me sera mas facil detectar si esta "mujercita" solo se conformara con ser su secretaria y también veré la frialdad que Sesshomaru debe usar con ella… - penso Kagura viendo a Rin quién mantenia una postura gentil y amable con ella

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hablaremos despues de cenar, sesshy- dijo Kagura mientras tomaba asiento ignorando su mirada y lo ultimo que él dijo

~ Durante la cena Kagura no dejo de observar a Rin, mientras coqueteaba descaradamente con Sesshomaru, cosa que a Rin parecia no importarle, por otra parte Sesshomaru ya estaba cansado de esa mujer. Rin al ver la molestia reflejada en el rostro de Sesshomaru penso que quiza queria estar solo con la señora y ella molestaba asi que decidio retirarse por unos minutos, aunque dudo por un momento ya que la señora era una mujer casada y estaba mal apañar esas cosas pero… su jefe y la señora ya estaban grandecitos como para saber lo que hacen y con eso en mente no dudo mas y se excuso por tener que dejarlos solos~

Lo siento, pero debo ir un momento al tocador para hacer unas llamadas- uso una voz suave, seria y sincera para decirlo mientras se dirigia a los dos- con su permiso- culmino con una sonrisa sincera, mientras se dirigia a alguna parte de aquel salón

~ Sesshomaru ve a Rin preguntar algo a una mujer del personal de ese restaurante, y aquella mujer le señala una parte alejada de su mesa, no podia dejar de observar a Rin y como se perdia aquella figura entre las personas mientras se dirijia a alguna parte del restaurante. Kagura por otra parte veia como Sesshomaru no habia dejado ni un momento de ver a su secretaria, la veia disimuladamente y solo Kagura se dio cuenta ya que no veia indicios de que Rin tambien lo sepa… aún así ella hiba dejar las cosas bien claras con esa mujersita, Kagura se levanta del asiento dirijiendose a donde Rin se fue~

¿ A donde vas?... Ni se te ocurra ir tras ella- advirtio Sesshomaru con una voz nada amistosa, al verla levantarse

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Maldición tengo que quitarmelo de encima o sino no podre ir a decirle sus verdades a esa mujer…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Qué? Si yo solo ire al tocador para… arreglarme y verme mas hermoza para ti-respondio Kagura con una voz sensual y coqueta, mientras pasaba sus uñas alrededor de su escote MUY pronunciado y se encaminaba rapidamente para que Sesshomaru no le impida ir a donde estaba su secretaria

~Sesshomaru la toma del brazo mientras se levanta rapidamente del asiento mirandola amenazantemente~

Ya dije que no iras y no sigas con tus juegos pateticos – le advirtio con una mirada fria y de asco

Acaso quieres acompañarme mi amor- dijo Kagura mientras se soltaba rapidamente y besaba a Sesshomaru, quien se notaba que queria matarla, y aprovecho el momento en el que Sesshomaru se quedo quieto, para despues correr al tocador

~ Sesshomaru no puedo evitar que ella se fuera, ya que pareceria otra cosa ante los ojos de los demas y no estaba para soportar habladurias de esas personas que ignoraban la realidad, por otro lado esperaba que Rin no sea lastimada en nada por esa arpia venenosa de Kagura, aún podia sentir su veneno en sus labios y le repugnaba recordar ese momento, asi que se sento y tomo en sus manos un vaso lleno de vino que se encontraba en la mesa, para despues beberlo pasando asi un poco del sabor de el veneno mas repugnante provado hasta ahora. Mientras Kagura llego donde Rin y la vio parada en un costado del baño jugando con sus dedos como una niña~

Oh… veo que aquí estas pequeña- dijo Kagura mientras la miraba con odio

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Parece inofensiva, aunque a mí no me engaña… -penso kagura mientras esperaba una reacción de celos o descortesia de su parte

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lo siento señora, pero pense que el señor queria quedarse solo con usted, por eso vine aquí para no interrumpir, ni incomodarlos- dijo Rin seria y amable a la vez, mientras se inclinaba ante ella en modo de respeto

Crees que no se lo que haces – respondio Kagura mientras dudaba si en verdad ella se habia alejado de hay para dejarlos solos, ya que eso mostraba que no tenia interes por Sesshomaru

Señora… Disculpeme porfavor pero podria decirme ¿A qué se refiere?- respondio Rin con un semblante de duda

¿Qué? Me diras que no quieres a Sesshomaru… que solo trabajas para él y que no vas en busca de dinero facil… Mujer – hablo Kagura como si escupiera veneno

Señora porfavor no malinterprete mis acciones, por cosas que no son- dijo firmemente Rin con voz un poco molesta por lo que Kagura creia de ella

Entonces… ¿tu… no lo quieres para ti? – pregunto Kagura observando la reaccion sorprendida de Rin, quien dejaba en evidencia su asombro ante aquella pregunta

Ahh… Señora Kagura antes de que algo pudiera suceder entre el señor y yo, por mas pequeño o un solo indicio pequeño casi nulo de que aquello pase… Yo, Rin Takemura renunciaria inmediatamente, sin importarme mi porvenir futuro, eso señora Kagura se lo puedo asegurar- dijo Firmemente Rin mientras veia a la señora quien estaba desconcertada, para luego proseguir- Señora yo… le dire dos cosas y una de ellas es la razón por la que yo trabajo en la empresa Taisho, como tambien la misma de no dejar que pase absolutamente nada con el señor Sesshomaru que no sea estrictamente trabajo de la empresa

Muy bien dime – dijo Kagura quien al escuchar el relato de Rin se quedo petrificada con cada palabra de lo primero que Rin le decia y contaba, despues se quedo pensativa y seria con lo que Rin le suguirio – Niña… lamento lo de hace un momento creo que hay que terminar por hoy con lo de mi mansión, volvamos a la mesa- dijo seria y un poco gentil , mientras salia de aquel lugar y se dirijia de nuevo a la mesa

Gracias por comprender Señora Kagura- respondio Rin con una gentil sonrisa y secandose las lagrimas derramadas ante sus recuerdos y motivos de estar en esa empresa

~ Al volver a la mesa Kagura Y Rin, Sesshomaru nota a Kagura seria y ya no fastidiaba y eso en parte le daba gusto, asi no tendria que estar controlando sus deseos de irse de ese lugar con Rin, que le venian cada cinco minutos o cada mirada llena de aburrida "seducción", esa mujer si que era patetica creia… hasta que se dio cuenta de lo callada que estaba su secretaria~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Habrá Pásado algo? ¿Le habrá dicho algo? ¿se sentira mal? ¿Por Qué esta seria?, No me gusta verla asi, si le hizo algo juro que rompo sociedad con Naraku y… ¡Maldición¡ otra vez me preocupo por esa secretaria, a mi ¿Qué me importa si esta triste o feliz? Solo con que trabaje bien y no sea un problema, se podra quedar a mi lado… Bueno no a mi lado sino… solo comó es una "secretaria" que no tiene que ver conmigo en nada… en cmpletamente nada y nunca va a poder tener que ver conmigo en nada, ni mucho menos mi nada, ella… nunca sera nada mio- pensaba Sesshomaru sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho, algo que le ¿dolia?, le apretaba el pecho y su respiracion se hacia mas pesada conforme pensaba en lo ultimó… hasta que la voz de Rin lo saco de sus pensamientos

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿señor? ¿señor? ¿señor… se encuentra bien?- Decia Rin con una voz de preocupación

Si, estoy bien- respondio Sesshomaru soltando un cubierto que habia roto sin darse cuenta, mientras habia estado pensando

~Kagura se dio cuenta lo que pasaba, asi que decidio no quedarse más y terminar rapido con todo esto~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

todavia no terminaba de asimilar lo que Rin le dijo, lo primero que ella le habia confiado, la dejo sorprendida pero lo segundo la hizo reflexionar ya que esa muchacha tenia razón, ella era hermoza, joven, rica, y no era feliz entonces seguiria su consejo… al final de todo ella no era mala, solo un poco caprichoza pero… queria ser feliz con alguien que la ame por lo que es y no tener que vestirse así solo para alguien que la menospreciaba y nunca la valoró, ya luego el sentiria lo mismó que ella sintio durante tres años…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rin… - dijo seria y neutra – saca tu libreta y ordenador, si no les importa quiero terminar con esto ahora- continuo mientras llamaba al mozo para que recoga la mesa y asi poder hacer el trabajo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Esta mujer esta loca… pero me conviene, además ya no fastidia ¿Qué tramara? – pensaba Sesshomaru mientras veia como recogian la mesa y empezaba el trabajo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~ Pasado dos horas y media de arduó trabajo para Rin, quién hacía todo el trato del presupuesto~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru solo se quedo de espectador asombrandose mas y más por la inteligencia y habilidad que usaba Rin para manejar ese negoció, ya que si bien era cierto que Kagura era una arpia regalada, siempre era muy habil para los negocios ya que no le gustaba perder su dinero y eso representaba no muchas ganancias para la empresa, aún con Sesshomaru de cabeza en el negoció, pero esta vez era diferente… Rin se habia encargado de manejar muy bien el negocio con esa mujer y él se asombraba en secreto de como podia persuadir tan facilmente a la arpia y se notaba que Kagura no se dejaba, aún así… Rin habia consegido obtener el triple de las ganancias de siempre, en eso también habia sido mejor que él ya que siempre penso que su meta era llegar al doble

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bueno tu ganas muchacha- dijo Kagura levantandose de la mesa – la proxima quiza no corras con la misma suerte, ya que no me dejare vencer, los negocios siempre han sido mi fuerte… aún que hoy he perdido, la proxima lo dudo, me retiro – culmino Kagura mientras se retiraba dejando a un Sesshomaru serio y espectante de todo lo que pasaba y una Rin con una sonrisa gentil y amable

Hasta luego y muchas gracias – respondio mientras Kagura pasaba porsu costado

~ Cuando Kagura se perdio entre las mesas del restaurant, Rin solto un suspiro largo, que dejaba ver lo cansada que estaba, con eso Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que le habia resultado dificil, aunque lo habia hecho parecer facil~

Supongo que la persuación es tu fuerte… ¿ oh me equivoco?- le pregunto Sesshomaru a Rin con una voz neutral

Humm… mi padre me enseño cuatro pasos para este tipo de negocios, la primera debatir y entrar en calor con la otra persona; la segunda soltar un poco "la soga"; la tercera persuadir sigilosamente a la presa y la ultima y mas veneficiosa "apoyar", con la ultima engañas a la otra persona y así sin que se de cuenta habra caido en tu trampa y obtendras el contrato con muchos beneficios… - decia Rin mientras recordaba uno de los apuntes que su padre le dejo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Es muy buena… es excelente… es perfecta y es… es mi secretaria y yo no puedo enamorarme de mi secretaria NO puedo… no debo y tengo que despedirla solo eso me falta hacer, ya que ella no podra entregarme los papeles para mañana y estara fuera de la empresa, Si… debo, tengo que despedirla, ya que si alguien se entera de que esta mujer tiene esos calificativos que son iguales a los de mi padre y ni yo Sesshomaru Taisho los he conseguido, Si ellos se enteran seré el hasme reir de toda la empresa y… NO esta mujer tiene que ser despedida, tengo que hacerlo… Vamos dicelo tengo que decirle que esta despedida… NO, NO IDIOTA! eso debe ser mañana y cuando se valla yo… ya no la veré más y es como tiene que ser si, si, si lo es, así debe ser y tiene que ser – pensaba Sesshomaru en ya su acostumbrado tema de definir que haria con Rin, aún que sin saber por qué él sentia que no hiba a poder despedirla…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Señor Sesshomaru se encuentra bien? Toda la noche ha estado distraido ¿ se siente bien?- pregunto Rin un poco preocupada ya que no era normal que un hombre como el señor Sesshomaru este distraido tanto tiempo

SI estoy bien, vamonos – respondio Sesshomaru evitando verla le era dificil estar cerca ya que sentia como si algo que siempre le habia faltado o estubiera incompleto en esa noche o dia lo habia encontrado y sospechaba que gracias a quién lo habia hecho

~ Sesshomaru Y Rin salén del restaurante y se encuentran a yaken quien habia estado esperando afuera con todo listo para partir, Rin sube al auto sin preguntar a donde se dirigian ya que habia sacado como deducción que volverian a la empresa~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hay el señor Sesshomaru quiere los papeles para mañana… pero estoy cansada… No Rin no debes dormir… tenemos que estar despiertas ¡humm! Pero ¿si solo soy una porque hablo como dos? Ja ya debo estar media dormida y el señor que conduce maneja igual que una tortuga… Aunque por lo menos no choca a cada minuto como yo… hay soy una desgracia… No te duermas, no duerm… - penaba Rin mientras estaba entrecerrando los ojos y sin darse cuenta cayo dormida

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~Sesshomaru divagaba entre un monton de temas que no le interesaban tanto, solo lo hacia para olvidar los nervios y lo ultimo que paso con Rin al salir del auto… bueno al sacarla del auto, pensaba hasta que sintio algo en su hombro que le acelero el pulso…~

Rin ¿Qué ha-haces? – pregunto tomando la posibilidad de que estubiera despierta y lo hiciera intensionalmente, aunque pensar eso o solo tomarlo como posibilidad… lo ponia mas nervioso

Lo prometo… Te doy mi palabra…- decia Rin con una voz triste… mientras empezaba a derramar Lagrimas

~ Sesshomaru al escuchar eso se voltea para verla a los ojos~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

algo en él le decia que si Riin le prometia estar con él, pues abandonaria inmediatamente la idea de hacerla a un lado, su corazón raramente estaba como brincando de una alegria exquisita y su mente hiba haciendo planes muchos… planes en cuestión de los segundos que pasaba mientras el volteaba para verla a los ojos, lo hacia lentamente ya que se sentia nervioso… bastante

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~ Sesshomaru porfin ve su rostro y se encuentra con que Rin estaba durmiendo, apoyada en su hombro, derramaba algunas lagrimas entre sueños y continuaba diciendo algo mas… en un tono de reproche~

¿Por qué me hiciste prometer eso? ¿es que acaso no te importo?, no me quieres lo suficiente pa…para ahorrarme este dolor, tu sabes que no queria… y aún asi lo cumplire…- Decia Rin como si hablara con alguien mientras dormia y derramaba mas lagrimas para sorpresa de un confundido Sesshomaru – cumpliré, no te preocupes pero… solo hasta el tiempo definido, porque despues me ire lejos y olvidare todo y a todos me-men-nos a ti… - lo ultimo lo dijo con una voz quebrada y con mas lagrimas que salian como una cascada de sus ojos cerrados y dormidos…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

IDIOTA… (en blanco)- sesshomaru no volvio a pensar en nada, en ninguna posibilidad decepción u otra cosa… solo sentia como si su pecho o algo adentro de el se partia ante aquellas dos cosas: la primera la emoción desbordante que tuvo en tan solo segundos y la segunda: Rin hablaba de un "él" quiza seria un novio o algo… pero no lo penso no quizo pensar en nada completamente en nada… solo acariciaba disimuladamente aquellas fibras de cabellos azabaches que se colaban de su dueña para abrazarse a su hombro y otros a besar su mejilla…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~despues de una hora en el que Rin no daba señales de despertar… Yaken aviso que llegaron a su destino, Sesshomaru cargo a Rin al mueble de una sala muy hermoza que combinaba perfecto con aquella casa tan sofisticada…~

Se-señor va a dejar que esa señorita ¿se quede?- pregunto Yaken un poco asombrado de que Sesshomaru cargara a una mujer, por primera vez; en todos sus años trabajando para Sesshomaru nunca vío que ayudara a otras personas y menos a las mujeres, ya que le desagradaban, y que el cargara a su secretaria era muy extraño para Yaken, por que eran no menos de 20 años que estaba al servicio de Sesshomaru, ya que él empezo a trabajar en la casa Taisho cuando Sesshomaru tenia cinco años y luego cuando Sesshomaru se fue de la casa taisho para su propia casa que diseño durante tres años, Yaken su sirviente mas fiel lo siguio como chofer y ayudante en todo –No es por molestarlo pero usted nunca ayudo a nadie y menos a una mujer ¿es la futura señora?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Algo dio un brinco en el nuevo corazón de Sesshomaru, ya que habia descubierto esa noche o aquella tarde que la vio por primera vez con esa sonrisa… que tenia uno muy al fondo, pero en fin uno… , luego se le vino a la mente lo que habia pasado en el auto y solo se sintio raro… además tenia que desacerse de Yaken… entonces recordo algo…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

YAKEN- dijo con un tono sumamente molesto, como para asustarle- Deja de decir tonterias… y quiero hagas esto…- con una voz seria y fria como siempre, Sesshomaru mando a yaken lejos para que se demore más y asi pueda hacer lo que queria y necesitaba hacer…

~ Yaken se apresura a cumplir lo que su jefe le habia mandado, mientras se hiba Sesshomaru se sirvio un whisqui para comenzar…~

Sabes… Novata- decia Sesshomaru mientras tapaba la botella y la miraba- Desde que te ví… tán… solo desde ese momento algo paso… no se, okey, no lo se bién o quizas si pero NO quiero aceptarlo y no lo haré… además, se que tu eres diferente… eres muy diferente y eso es raro, habeces pienso que hay algo mal contigo… deberias ir a verte a un psiquiatra ya que tu… ni siquiera te has fijado en mi Ja (sarcastico) y eso es raro, tú… solo me miras con esa mirada vacia e indiferente aunque la disfrazas de gentileza... a mi no me puedes engañar y la diferencia que encuentro más en ti pues es que… con las mujeres que he conocido, no me ha importado si me ven o no, pues… - seguia hablando con una voz seria pero calida, mientras se dirigia a sentarse al sillon que se encontraba al frente de donde dormia ella, para continuar con una voz mas tranquila, ya que estaba diciendo lo que sentia en esos momentos y lo que habia callado desde que la vio- yo supongo que siempre fue al contrario… no me intereso, pero… tú eres diferente Ja (sarcastico) a veces pienso que para que me veas tengo que hacer malabares o quiza piruetas pero luego me doy cuenta de las estupideces que pienso en las noches que he pasado solo… desde que te vi en aquel parque y con aquella flor, bueno… lo que quiero decir es que… eres la unica mujer que conosco que ni siquiera se ha fijado en mi, ni un poco, es decir tú solo me ves como jefe y lísto… - dijo con una voz sarcastica y molesta, mientras tomaba un sorbo de whisqui -solo eso, hoy pensé que algo habia cambiado… sin que tu quieras aceptarlo… pense que algo en ti cambio como para conmigo, tú… me miraste diferente, sabia y Sé que hay algo, asi que no estas tan loca como para no fijarte en mí…. -Decia Sesshomaru un poco sorprendido por las palabras que salian de sus labios hacia aquella mujer que dormia placidamente en su sofa, hasta que su tono de voz cambio a ser de nuevo seria, fria e indiferente, pues asi disfrazaba su tristesa- pero durante la cena con la arpia, no dijiste o hiciste nada… solo te quedaste quieta, como si no pasara nada… comó si no te afectaba en nada que esa arpia intente seducirme… ni te inmutaste - Decia mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado para dirijirse al lado de Rin y deliniar su rostro en el aire - pero… no dejo de pensar en ese momento en el que tus ojos y los mios se conectaron, yo se que hay algo, aunque quiza te lo nieges hasta a ti, tú… yo… pues hubo algo, y ese "algo" no deja de atormentarme, la sensación que tuve en ese momento no desaparece, el pecho me esta lleno de algo que se dispara y se dispersa en mi como nervios de tan solo estar a tu lado y se vuelven más raros con cada segundo. En el auto me di cuenta que… soy debil ante ti… tan solo escuche esas palabras y abandone todo el deseo de… alejarte, ahora me invade un tonto deseo de tenerte aquí conmigo y no dejarte ir… Yo mayor de los Taisho tengo una debilidad y eso me lo demostraste hoy, si algo te pasa no se que haria y el sentimiento de solo decirlo me infunde miedo pero otra parte de mi me grita lo patetico que soy, lo patetico que es esto, y lo patetico que me debo ver ahora, aquí arrodillado ante una mujer dormida, hablando de lo que siento… peró no me importa y eso es raro… quiza debo ir al psiquiatra yo…,-sesshomaru dio un gran sorbo a su bebida para continuar - hay algo que me dejo inquieto y lo que senti fue desagradable puesto que nunca lo he pasado, senti algo extraño… cuando te escuche decir que lo prometias y lo demás, pensé que me lo decias a mí y en… ese momento senti la sensación de nervios que te describi… peró cuándo vi que dormias y no te dirijias a mí senti lo mismo que siento ahora… esa sensación de vació, y ¿dolor? Creo que ese es el sentimiento mas proximó ya que fue comó un golpe y no me lo esperaba, y lo otro también de un "él" ¿quisiera saber quien es él?. Pero, ¡Maldita sea! Me estoy volviendo un loco ya que… no quiero tenerte junto a mí, peró a la vez quiero que seas mía y no comó una propiedad NO!, sinó que seas… para mí, que tu… me a-am-mes, Pero no puede ser, no te dejare am-amarme, yo Sesshomaru no puedo tener una debilidad y si la tengo debo desacerme de esta y por lo tanto tú, oh mejor dicho Señorita Rin tendras que irte… irte lejos y olvidarme, sí… eso debes hacer – cuando estubo a punto de tocar la piel Nivea de Rin empezo a decir lo ultimo y eso hizo que empezara a respirar mas rapido y con un dolor agudo que le apretaba el pecho, así que se levanto y se dejo caer en el sillon al frente de Rin, tomando un gran sorbo de whisqui para poder continuar- he intentado pensar en mi vida si te olvido… sería lo mismó de antes, no haria cosas pateticas como levantarme y lo primero que hago es pensar en ti, querer que seas la primera persona que veó para asi sentirme tranquilo cuando trabajo, no me invadirian esos estupidos celos que hacen debiles a las personas y no pensaria todo el tiempo en ti, perdiendome en un mar de recuerdos tuyos, de tus sonrisas hacia mí, por mas formales que fueran y aquellas voz que cambia a tu disposición, tus ojos… ESTO ES PATETICO! Y no se por que lo hago, yo… no se porque lo hago, ni porque digo estas cosas tan pateticas y todo esto es por tu causa… ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿yo que te hize? No lo se… pero no quiero sentirme asi, no puedo… si alguién se da cuenta de lo que me haces sentir… ahhh. - levantandose y dirigiendose a otro lado fuera de el entonrno de Rin dice algo con una voz seria, firme y clara- "CREO QUE TE AMO" , deberias estar feliz, siendo una secretaria lograste que te amara, yo… creo que no hay caso seguir negandolo – pone el vaso de whisqui en la mesa para mirarla de reojo – pero… quiero comprobarlo- al decir lo ultimo Sesshomaru se dirige hacia Rin para tocar con la delicadesa que se merece la mas preciada flor del mundo aquel rostro suave… terso… delicado y hermozo, al deliniar sus ojos y su nariz, el la toma del mentón tan despacio y suave como si de la porcelana misma se tratara y la besa delicada y tiernamente, mientras se deleitaba con el manjar mas dulce y suave jamas provado por ninguno… - yo… ahora lo se Rin… - dijo mientras volvio a besar aquellos labios carmin, para luego levantarse e irse a su habitación a cambiarse la ropa de la oficina…


	9. sonata de muerte

(Limpiando telarañas… haaa una araña x.x, hiuuu) Humm ¿todavía queda alguien? Si hay pues esperen a terminar de leer lo que les informare y diré, como mis últimas palabras antes de que ustedes me asesinen… así que esperen al final para "Los Tomates Voladores XDD" humm bueno… antes de todo les ofrezco una disculpa tremenda a Cruxmarie, Yuro No Yume, Abigail her 08, Abigail 8 (creo que son las mismas :/ si no lo son pos se parecen), Sakura R, Rinmy Uchiha, Jezabel, guest, Sotam, Karito y Klaus 82, por la espera. Y les agradezco la constante comunicación (de algunas) mediante mensajes, aquí en esta página, y también en la red social de Facebook. (Para quienes quieren comunicarse conmigo en fb no se preocupen que con mi nombre y apellido de aquí, me puedan encontrar). Ahora si mis palabras:

SE QUE HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO EL NOVENO CAP. Y YO HE QUERIDO EN VERDAD ESCRIBIRLO, YA QUE ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR, METERME EN LA HISTORIA Y CREAR LA ESCENCIA TAN EXQUISITA QUE SE QUEDA EN NUESTROS CORASONES AL LEER LOS CAPITULOS, LAMENTABLEMENTE ESTOY PASANDO POR UN MOMENTO DELICADO EN MI VIDA (NO DE SALUD), DECIR QUE NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO SOLVENTE PUES CREO QUE ESTA DE MAS, COMO TAMBIEN DECIR QUE AMO SUS REVIEWS HUMM NO ESO NO ESTA DE MAS ASÍ QUE : "AMOOOOOO SUS REVIEWS 3", ME ES DIFICIL CONCENTRARME EN LA HISTORIA POR COMPLETO YA QUE ESTOY ESTUDIANDO Y MI CARRERA DEMANDA TIEMPO Y CONCENTRACIÓN, SE MUY IEN QUE NO ES UNA EXCUSA VALIDA (AUNQUE YO CREO QUE SI XD) LES QUIERO PROMETER ALGO Y LES DARE MI PALABRA "ESTE FIC NO SE PERDERA, NO SE OLVIDARA (AL MENOS YO NO) Y NO SE DEJARA INCONCLUSO, YO GUERREROS RAFAELA PROMETO TERMINARLO Y COLGAR CADA DOS MESES UN CAPITULO, AUMENTANDO (+200) PALABRAS EN CADA UNO, POR EJEMPLO SI EL CAP 9 TIENE 5,089 PALABRAS EL CAP 10 DEBERA TENER 55,289 PALABRAS COMO MINIMO," ESTA PROMESA LA CUMPLIRE AUNQUE TENGA QUE QUEDARME MADRUGADAS COMPLETAS ESCRIBIENDO Y PLASMANDO LA HISTORIA EN CAPITULOS (QUE POR CIERTO YA ESTA TODO EN MI MENTE), LES PROMETO TAMBIÉN QUE USTEDES NO SE ARREPENTIRAN DE ESPERAR Y SER PACIENTES CONMIGO, DESDE YA UN GRAN ABRAZO A CADA UNA DE USTEDES QUE FORMAN PARTE DE ESTA FAMILIA Y UNA BIENVENIDA TREMENDAMENTE CALUROSA PARA LOS QUE SE SIGEN INTEGRANDO A ESTA FAMILIA. LOS QUIERO MUCHO… GRACIAS POR TODO, POR LA OPRTUNIDAD QUE ME DAN AL REGALARME SU TIEMPO LEYENDO ESTE FIC Y MANDANDOME SUS SUGERENCIAS QUE COMO SIEMPRE HE DICHO SON BIENVENIDAS, AH Y POR CIERTO XD YA ESTOY MEJORANDO MI ORTOGRAFIA PARA QUE NO TENGAN PROBLEMAS AL LEER. GRACIASS….

Humm ahora si, ¿Quién tirara el primer tomate? Nadie… Nadiee.. No pos creo que no humm… wiiii me salve :D byeeeee Los quiero y déjenme sus reviews


	10. hotcakes y jugo

Hola, ¿como estan? ojala que Muy bien... Este cap. lo subi hace dias, lo se, pero lo he vuleto a actualizar, ya que el dia que lo subi fue algo rapido... les cuento que no sabia que hiba a hacer, tenia 20 minutos libre y termine el cap y solo lo subi, la verdad no se si fue el mejor final... personalmente hubiera querido terminar este cap. con mas intriga y suspenso, sin embargo no pude por lo del tiempo, quisiera decirles y prometerles que dentro de dos meses subire otro pero no quiero mentirles ni prometer en vano, a veces no me alcanza tiempo ni para mi, subire el proximo capitulo y eso es ya de por si un hecho... pero tenganme paciencia :) Yo sabre recompensarlas (os)...

Atte: Su escritora o.^

La nueva secretaria

~Sesshomaru sale de su habitación con un pantalón negro holgado y un suéter blanco, baja las escaleras y observa que Rin todavía dormía en el sillón~

Rin… - llamo con una voz fuerte y seria, pero no obtuvo respuesta puesto que aquella mujer no despertaba de su placido sueño

~Sesshomaru se acerca a ella y la observa dormir durante unos minutos~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

observaba detenidamente cada detalle de su rostro mientras se arrodillaba ante ella para poder estar más cerca y escuchar su respiración, extrañamente aquel rostro le resultaba algo familiar… y su manera de sonreír era como si antes la hubiera visto ¿pero dónde?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rin…- pronuncio aquel nombre otra vez, pero ahora no quería que despertara solo… quería llamarla… pronunciar su nombre… sentir que ella le pertenecía, que era solo suya y de nadie más, él no lo permitiría… y si la tenía que obligar a que admita que lo quiere pues lo haría… sí que lo haría… no se quedaría como los otros idiotas que no dicen nada por miedo a ser rechazados… ¡NO! Él era Sesshomaru Taisho y era diferente a otros hombres, si se podrían llamar así, aquellos que no defendían los suyo…

~Sesshomaru nota que rin se empieza a despertar así que se levanta rápidamente y se va hacia su habitación con cautela para que ella no se dé cuenta que había estado allí, pero después de un par de minutos vuelve como si nada hubiera pasado~

Rin despierta…- le ordena Sesshomaru que salía de su habitación acomodándose el suéter haciendo como si recién se lo hubiese puesto y así borrar cualquier sospecha posible- Despierta ahora…-ordena una vez más con su característica seriedad

Ahh… ¿Se…señor Sesshomaru?- preguntaba Rin mientras intentaba despertar- Ahh (bostezo) Disculpe por quedarme dormida… –Rin se da cuenta que estaba en un sillón y en un lugar desconocido para ella - ¿Discúlpeme… pe…pero me puede decir dónde estamos? PORFAVOR- dice Rin con una voz un poco aturdida mientras salía del sueño, para luego pasar a una voz seria y un tanto molesta, mirando el interior de aquella casa tan hermosa y desconocida para ella.

En mi casa… ¿Algún problema con eso Señorita Higurashi?- pregunta retadoramente Sesshomaru mirándola con seriedad, mientras que en secreto la detallaba…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aquella figura… aquella gentileza, que ahora se ocultaba bajo esa mirada molesta, su delicadeza era un perfecto complemento junto a tal belleza e inteligencia y se perfeccionaba con la esencia pura que emanaba de cada poro de la mujer que tenía frente a él y que había sido la ladrona de sus sueños y pensamientos…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¡NO! ¿Cómo cree? – respondió con sarcasmo mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía estar en casa de quien fue el culpable de todo? – Discúlpeme pero ¿Por qué? Y ¿Para qué? – pregunto con seriedad y enojo Rin

Quédate aquí hasta que llegue Yaken – ordeno Sesshomaru mientras se retiraba a su habitación muy enfadado por la manera de contestar de Rin e ignoraba sus preguntas

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUÉ? Y ¿todavía me lo pregunta? Yo Sesshomaru, el mayor de los Taisho no debo dar ninguna explicación a ¡NADIE!, cuando entenderá que lo que digo se debe hacer sin si quiera replicar… -pensaba Sesshomaru muy molesto- malagradecida y tonta novata… ¡IDIOTA! No debiste traerla ni hacer semejante tontería… esa mujer me volverá loco, pero aun así hice lo que hice ahh... ¡Que idiota!- se recriminaba mentalmente mientras estaba acostado sobre su cama

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~Rin se levantó de aquel cómodo lugar en el que minutos antes había dormido y aún molesta, pero llevada por su curiosidad decidió explorar un poco esa casa, así que se dirigió a una puerta corrediza de vidrio que había en la sala y al abrirla descubrió un bello y amplio jardín, se dio cuenta que esa casa estaba ubicada al lado de una playa, la vista era hermosa y tranquila, llena de paz y serenidad, donde no se escuchaba más que las olas, que aterrizaban con ternura sobre la arena y volvía a irse dejando una frescura exquisita en el aire… ~

Simplemente hermoso… - dijo entre suspiros para luego respirar aquella frescura y fragancia salina

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Si tan solo todo fuera diferente… Pero no lo es – pensaba con tristeza y melancolía mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se recostaba en el jardín a ver las estrellas y la luna menguante que reinaba imponente en el cielo estrellado

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~Sesshomaru se levanta de la cama preguntándose si Rin se habría ido o se había quedado, pero antes va a su terraza (desde donde se veía al jardín) para tomar aire fresco y relajarse un poco~

"Simplemente hermoso"… - al abrir la puerta corrediza de la habitación que daba al balcón, Escucha que Rin decía eso, se acerca un poco más y ve como ella se acostaba en el jardín y observaba el cielo…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Atisbaba como su cabello azabache, se tendía sobre el césped que parecía acariciarlo suave… y tiernamente… como sus manos lo harían si se lo permitiera… sus ojos chocolates se perdían en un lugar del cielo, entretanto sus manos se alzaban y se dejaban acoger por el viento mientras formaban figuras con las estrellas y los zapatos que él le había regalado, situados a un costado de aquel ser que no parecía mortal, sino algo divino,

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~Sesshomaru sale de la habitación, baja a la sala y seguido se dirige al jardín silenciosamente, se acerca a un árbol que se encontraba cerca de Rin haciendo un poco de ruido al llegar, como para que ella se dé cuenta que él estaba hay~

Ahh… Señor Sesshomaru su hogar es muy bonito- dice Rin con una voz tranquila mientras admiraba la luna – quería disculparme por lo de hace un momento, usted es mi jefe y no debí haberle faltado el respeto haciéndole preguntas que no tiene por qué responderme – Rin voltea sonriéndole gentilmente mientras continua – yo solo soy su secretaria y es un gusto trabajar con personas tan admirables como su padre y usted, así… que le doy mis más sinceras disculpas

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Sus disculpas? "Yo solo soy su secretaria"…, -Sesshomaru escucha lo que dice Rin y dentro de sí responde, "Que si solo fuera su secretaria la habría despedido apenas la vio de pie frente a la ventana en su oficina…" pero no lo hizo, y la razón era simple… pero ¡No! Ya había sido suficiente por hoy, suficiente… de sentimientos, que todavía una parte de él gritaba lo patético que era.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Espero que no vuelva a pasar, señorita Higurashi- Respondió sesshomaru, con una voz neutra y tranquila.

~Instantes después llega Yaken con una caja muy grande y la pone en la sala, para luego retirarse, sin antes ir a avisarle a sesshomaru quien seguía junto a Rin, en el jardín~

Señor Sesshomaru, está todo listo- informa Yaken- si no se le ofrece nada, me retirare-culmina mirando a Rin con cierto deje de curiosidad. Curiosidad de saber las respuestas a las preguntas que formulaba desde que la vio, ¿Qué tiene ella que hace que el señor Sesshomaru la atienda tanto? Y ¿Será que esta mujer es especial? ¿Y si lo es que tanto?...

~Yaken sale de la casa y cierra la puerta, momentos después Sesshomaru se levanta y se dirige a la sala~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Qué habrá adentro? ¿Por qué el señor rarito dijo que estaba todo listo? ¿Qué está listo? ¿Tenía que estar listo algo? ¿Pará que tenía que estarlo? ¿Qué habrá dentro de la caja? ¡Ahhh!… muero por saberlo… No. Rin distráete con otra cosa, no dejes que tu curiosidad te haga ver tonta, ¡Hum! Siento que estoy olvidando algo pero… ¿Qué cosa?...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rin…-sesshomaru al ver cómo ella veía aquella caja y se perdía en sus pensamientos, la llama- Entra y siéntate tenemos trabajo que hacer -la invita a sentarse junto a él… aunque claro a su estilo, elegante y sutil.

Ahh… claro señor – responde Rin y mientras camina y se sienta al lado de Sesshomaru…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Trabajo"… ¿trabajo? Se…se me había olvidado, ¿Cómo pude olvidarme del trabajo? –Rin recordó los papeles que debía entregar - ¿Seré despedida mañana? ¿Y si le pido permiso al señor Sesshomaru? ¡Hum! Son demasiados papeles y no tengo ni…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~Sesshomaru abre la caja y el contenido de esta, deja estupefacta a Rin~

Se…Señor Se…Sesshomaru…-Dice Rin entre suspiros o intentos de respirar –Son los papeles… siento mucho haberme olvidado de ellos, Señor, de inmediato me pondré trabajar en ellos, muchas gracias- Responde Rin con una voz de decisión y preocupación, ya que como eran muchos… papeles el tiempo no le alcanzaría, ni tomándose toda la noche.

Señorita Higurashi, dije "tenemos"- responde Sesshomaru con neutralidad en su voz, mientras toma un manojo de papeles de regular tamaño y lo pone en la mesa-Empecemos ahora para poder descansar un poco esta noche, supongo que debe estar cansada, la negociación con Kagura debe haberla dejado fatigada. Aun así… yo nunca me he retractado con mis órdenes y no pienso hacerlo- dice mientras toma uno de los papeles y mientras empieza a escribir números y nombres en un papel adicional prosigue con aquella conversación- Así que será mejor que se acostumbre

Claro… - Responde Rin, mientras toma unas hojas y hace lo mismo que su jefe - ¡Ahh! Señor Sesshomaru – lo llama con una voz dulce

¿Qué pasa?– Responde un serio y frio Sesshomaru ocultando tras esa voz los nervios que esa novata seguía ocasionándole cuando le hablaba con esa voz, tan sutil y encantadora

Muchas gracias – responde con la misma voz dulce y sincera de siempre, regresando su vista a los papeles y tomando hojas para poner datos y cuentas…

~El alba estaba a unas horas y la caja yacía vacía en el suelo, en la mesa muchos papeles en diferentes posiciones y en el sofá junto a la mesa se encontraban una mujer semidormida con papeles en mano y a su lado un joven de cabello plata admirándola en secreto…~

Esto es todo…- Exclama en voz alta Sesshomaru, despertando con esto a Rin, ya que al ver que la mesa no era nada cómoda, decidió despertarla para que descansara en el sofá o en una habitación al lado de la suya, lo que a ella le pareciera mejor.

Se…Señor disculpe, me estaba quedando dormida- Se excusa Rin, mientras se despereza y deja los últimos papeles en la mesa.

~Sesshomaru sin decir nada se levanta del sofá y se dirige a su habitación, dejando a una mujer muy desconcertada… Después de un momento de silencio, se escucha una orden con su voz seria y demandante. ~

Rin, despierta… - Sesshomaru había adivinado que su secretaria se quedaría dormida

Si, Señor Sessho…maru- mientras responde, Rin siente como algo suave y sedoso, caía sobre su cabello, al tomarlo en sus manos se da cuenta que era una camisa, probablemente de su jefe.

Señor Sesshomaru, Discúlpeme pero…- Al hablar es interrumpida

Úsalo… y si no quieres dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, que está al lado de mi habitación, puedes dormir en el sofá- lo dice con una voz fuerte y demandante, ya que sabía que su secretaria no tardaría en replicar sus órdenes

Pe…ro Señor… - Y allí estaba la Rin de siempre, protestando una orden

No creo que quieras malograr el vestido que traes puesto, tampoco creo que sea cómodo dormir con eso, además, no puedes volver a replicar otra orden mía, ¿o lo harás otra vez? –la pregunta la produce con una voz sumamente fría y retadora.

Claro que… ¡No! señor- responde Rin, mientras va a un cuarto que su jefe le señalo antes de voltearse e irse, supuso que era un cuarto de baño y al entrar lo confirmo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¡Aish!... algún día me vengare de ese hombre, por haberme obligado a usar un vestido – decía Rin mientras intentaba sin éxito, bajar el cierre de aquel incomodo vestido - ¡vamos, tu puedes Rin! Un poquitín más y ya – se daba ánimos para poder alcanzar el cierre y poder abrir el vestido... - ¡genial! Que bien, si pude – celebro mientras se quitaba aquella apretada prenda y se vestía con la camisa suave y elegante que le había entregado su jefe sesshomaru, aunque a su manera…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por las puertas corredizas de vidrio del jardín y jugaban entre la maraña azabache de la mujer que dormía en el sofá… unos pocos llegaron a sus ojos… despertándola~

Kagome… no bromees y deja ya de apuntarme con la linterna… quiero dormir – Dijo Rin aún medio dormida – ¿Kagome? – al oler la frescura salina y escuchar las olas del mar… Rin despertó

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cierto… dormí aquí anoche – Rin ve en su reloj que aún era muy temprano – bueno… tengo tiempo de sobra para ir a mi casa, tomar una ducha, cambiarme de ropa y llegar como nueva al trabajo… - después de pensar y organizar lo que haría ella siente que debe hacer algo para agradecerle a su jefe el haberla ayudado con esos papeles… - ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? – se preguntaba, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Claro… - dijo en voz alta y sonriendo se dirigió al cuarto de baño, para arreglarse y poder preparar su agradecimiento.

~En uno de los cuartos de aquella casa, en la cocina para ser precisos, se encontraba una mujer con una sonrisa dulce y sutil, buscando los ingredientes, aunque sin éxito alguno~

¡Wow! No puedo creer que no haya nada aquí, ¿que acaso nunca come aquí?… - decía la mujer de ojos chocolates, mientras buscaba entre los cajones y puertas de lo que parecía ser una alacena

~ La puerta de la cocina se abre estrepitosamente, asustando a Rin~

¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunto un muy sorprendido Yaken, mirando la camisa que traía puesta Rin, la que por cierto era la que más le gustaba a su jefe -¿quién le dio esa camisa señorita? – dijo con una voz chillona.

¡Ah! Pues… siento estar aquí, bueno… el señor sesshomaru y yo, estuvimos trabajando hasta la madrugada, ¡Humm! En realidad, él me ayudo con mi trabajo –contaba Rin con una voz apenada – y al terminar, me dijo que me ponga esto –dijo señalando la camisa - para dormir más cómoda, aunque… no lo dijo así, pero creo que eso quiso decir, bueno… y la razón por la que estoy en la cocina es porque quiero agradecerle y tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo- respondió Rin.

Ya veo… y necesitas ayuda, ¿no es así?- Pregunto Yaken

Sí señor, no sé si pueda ayudarme… ¿tiene un lapicero y un papel? Le anotare lo que necesito… - le dijo Rin respetuosamente, algo que a Yaken le encanto, ya que nunca le habían hablado así (literal)

Listo lo traeré en seguida Señorita… - Yaken tomo el papel con los ingredientes y lo guardo en su bolsillo, antes de irse le comunico a Rin que la ropa que llevaba puesta ayer estaba en la sala.

~Rin sale de la cocina y ve que en el sofá había una bolsa, sonriendo lo toma y se dirige al cuarto de baño~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ahh… que agradable volver a estar con mi ropa – mientras se cambiaba iba recordando los pasos para su agradecimiento – Bueno ojala que hoy no sea tan abrumador como lo fue ayer el trabajo… Bueno ya estoy lista –sonreía dulcemente mientras sujetaba su cabello con un broche

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~ En una habitación con cortinas color uva, que gracias a la luz del sol daban un brillo singular y cálido iluminando cada esquina, empezaba a despertar un peli plata con ojos dorados~

¿Seguirá aquí? – Se levantó con esa pregunta en mente mientras recordaba el haberle confesado sus sentimientos y secretos, el haber acariciado su rostro y haberla besado, aún solo de recordarlo un sentimiento extraño y una sensación que había sido desconocida por él se regocijaron en su interior, algo en él había cambiado el día que la vio sonriendo… de eso ya no había duda

~Sesshomaru bajo a la sala, con la intención de verla, ya que el tan solo verla le cambiaba el día por completo, pero no estaba sin embargo vio en la mesa algo tapado con una manta, esta era una de cocina así que le pareció sumamente raro…~

Yaken… - llamo, pero nadie contesto, así que saco la manta y vio que debajo de esta se encontraban unos hotcakes, jugo de naranja y una flor. Al sentarse en el sillón noto que había un papel debajo de la mesa… -"seguro se cayó"-pensó, al recogerlo vio que contenía un mensaje:

"Señor Sesshomaru, sin su ayuda quizás hoy ya no trabajaría en las empresas taisho, espero que el desayuno que le hice, para agradecerle su amabilidad, sea de su gusto. Muchas gracias por dejarme formar parte de las empresas taisho y también de permitir que me quede a dormir en su casa. … Rin Higurashi"

Rin - susurro el pelilplata al viento, mientras una curvatura se le formo en los labios...


End file.
